I'll Be Seeing You Again
by LilaSkyBlue2016
Summary: A/U version of HH. Really bad at this summary, sorry. But Eddie and Loren are both 19 and what happens when they meet at the sleepy town of Northport, will sparks fly or will their differences be too much to bear? FULL SUMMARY IN FIRST CHAPTER SO CHECK IT OUT! CHAPTER TEN IS FINALLY UP :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys its me again, I'm sorry for this teasing, but I just got an amazing idea for a story while I WAS DRIVING through my hometown. (I got all excited because its the first time I was driving around town) But, its an AU story about Loren and Eddie. Eddie is still a rockstar, and 22, but he hasn't really wrote anything since his mom died. He is still close with Max. His best friends are Ian and Tyler. (No Tyler/Chloe drama) so he heads back to the town where his family met, a sleepy town in Michigan. (Where I am from)

Loren just broke up with her boyfriend, Cameron, and she is heading back to her hometown in Michigan from college at Brown. She is 22 as well. Her best friends are Mel and Adriana. Loren's dad still left her but it was when she was 11, so she still remembers him, which makes it all the harder.

The setting is Northport, Michigan. (A small, fishing town in the Upper Peninsula of Michigan where I spent my 4th of July last year.) They both have bungalows on Lake Michigan. What happens when they have to spend the summer together. Will it become a battle of the sexes?  
Loren, Mel, and Adriana vs. Eddie, Ian, and Tyler?

This is an AU so Loren may or may not write music but it will be loosely based off of the TV show. Pairings, (I might add another girl for Tyler and bring Phil in, but these are the pairings so far.)

Loren/Eddie

Mel/Adam at Beginning but showings of Mel/Ian

Here's the uncertainty:

Adriana/Phil or Adriana/Tyler?

If you chose Adriana/Phil, who should I bring in for Tyler?

Tell me your thoughts :)

Love Ya'll

Rachel

PS. I added the same message on both of my fan fictions, and I will be updating both of these tonight or tomorrow. I should be starting this fan fiction soon, maybe on Tues, Wed, or Thurs?

REVIEW PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE?!


	2. Prologue

**HEY GUYS! I just updated "A New Journey Begins" last night, so you should check it out. I said that I would be updating "Demons" but I decided to start this story instead, though I don't have school again until Friday, so I should be updating all of my stories before then at least once. **

**I would like to thank everyone who commented on the Adriana issue, it helped my decision. **

**Song Recommendation: I'm Coming Home by Skylar Grey**

**Shout-Out: julia-neHH and LalaEveryDay—great to talk to you guys about this story, and now it's up.**

**Dedication: Jacob L., my cuz who is in the Army. Congrats on becoming a daddy! Love You, and be safe.**

**Here's the first taste of my new story, but I am just saying: there will be some changes.**

**Enjoy**

Eddie's P.O.V

I was ready for this. At least I thought I was. This summer was both the worst and the best summer of my life. What was about to happen, it would reflect on the rest of my life. Would I go back to L.A alone, or would I bring her with me? Would she even let me? I really hope so. But I had no fucking idea what was going on, was she ok? Why were all of us called to the hospital by a frantic Nora?

We had to drive a while, considering we were on the beach when we got the call. The drive was long, and everyone in the truck was freaking out. Even Ian and Tyler were freaking out, but they knew I was worried about Loren.

Mel and Adriana had left before us, running to their Jeep and driving off.

Ian turned off of the exit to Traverse City, about 30 miles from the beach where we had stayed for the summer. My heart was racing and Tyler reached over to clap my shoulder. I looked at him and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Hey, Ed. She's going to be fine."  
"You don't know that I mean, what if she—"

I couldn't keep talking. I was getting too choked up.

This girl, who I had only known for a few months, was my whole world. I didn't know what I would do if something happened to her, would I be ok? Would I ever find love again?

I shook my head and Ian pulled into the hospital parking lot. I scanned the cars and I saw Mel and Adriana getting out of the car, tears free falling down their faces. Ian drove over and parked next to them. He stepped out of the car fast and he pulled Melissa into an embrace. Wow, I've never seen Ian care that much about women, ever. Tyler got out of the car as well and Adriana threw her arms around his neck.

I watched as my two best friends held onto the women they loved, and all I wanted was to hold the woman I loved. I waited a moment before I got out of the car and walked to the hospital. I heard Tyler calling my name but I was on a mission.

I stepped through the doors and looked to see Nora and Papa Max standing, talking to a doctor. I watched in horror as he touched Nora's shoulder, and she fell to her knees. I stopped walking and my heart stopped.

**This is just the Prologue, set two months after the beginning of the story. I'm sorry about what you think, but it might be or not be her… I can't really say.**

**But I will try to update this tonight, and maybe update "A New Journey Begins" later, I told you I would be taking a break from "Demons".**

**Leave a review telling me what you thought, did you love it? Or did you hate it?**

**Hit up that review button or PM me.**

**Thanks Again.**

**Love Ya'l l ~Rachel. **


	3. Chapter 1: Meetings and Jealousy

**Hey! It's me again, I told you I would be posting another chapter so here it is. If you read the Prologue then you know something is going to happen in a few months, but that won't be the end of the story. I will not be telling you what happens until it does in fact happen. This is two months earlier and before everyone meets. Hope you enjoy. Starting with Eddie's P.O.V and him on the flight with Ian and Tyler. Here's Chapter 1.**

**And, I changed their ages- all 19.**

**Song Recommendation: Stop and Stare by One Republic**

**Shout-Out: Everyone who is reading this, and FatUnicorn18, I love your reviews and they make me smile. **

**Dedication: My boy toy, Andrew. Love You Babe.**

**Enjoy, Rachel (heart)**

Eddie's P.O.V

The flight attendant, Brenda came walking over to our first class seats. Ian was checking her out while Tyler drooled on his seat from sleep. Brenda was pretty, like all flight attendants but I didn't even care. I couldn't focus on anything, and I didn't come here to get attached. I came here to get away from L.A and relax; something I hadn't done since my mother died just over a year ago. I could remember the day like it was yesterday. The call from Pops was scary to say the least, I mean, a robber shooting my mother because she wouldn't give him her money. What was this, Batman? When I got to the hospital, Ma was still alive but barely.

I remember walking into the room where Pops was holding her hand, begging her to stay. I walked over and with tears running down my face, I told my mother I loved her and I held on while the life drained out of her. Not two seconds after my mother's eyes had closed, I stood up and before I could get two steps, I fell to my knees and I cried.

A tear slipped out of my eye and I shook my head, the memory shaking as well. Brenda told us that the plane was landing in Grand Rapids. I pulled my lounge chair into a sitting position, and watched as Tyler tried, unsuccessfully, to wake Ian up, which resulted in Tyler getting smacked in the face. I laughed and Ian glared at me as he woke up. Slowly. I closed my eyes as the plane touched the runway, feeling the large jolt when the wheels touched the pavement.

I grabbed my hat and Aviator sunglasses when I stood up, getting my two large duffel bags from the overhead. I looked back at Ian and he was struggling to get his $300 dollar suitcase out, Tyler laughing as he pulled it out, and fell into a woman's lap as the force knocked him back. The woman yelled and swatted at him with her purse.

"Boy! Get up!" The woman said, she was about 50 with graying hair and a little poodle dog in the seat next to her.

Ian slowly sat up, murmuring apologies and we waited as the copilot opened the door of the airplane. I stepped out and walked up the hallway, the warm air pelting my leather jacket. When I stepped out into the airport, I saw people running to their flights, not paying the slightest attention to me. They didn't even recognize me, but I was Eddie fucking Duran. And it felt good to not be him, for at least one second, not having to deal with the expectations of a rock star.

"Hey, Ed," Ian said, jogging to keep up with me as we made our way to the exit.

"What's going on Ian?" I asked him as I looked for the way out, it had been a while. I turned around to look at him and before I knew what was happening, I ran into a body.

I heard a yelp but I tripped over the strap of my duffel bag and fell on top of the person. I quickly put my arms out so that my weight didn't crush her. I realized it was a girl. My sunglasses fell off but I didn't notice; I was too busy staring at the beauty below me. I could hear Ian and Tyler laughing, but I was too mesmerized to get embarrassed.

The girl below me fell on her back, her hands were gripping my shoulders and my heart was racing. She had warm hazel eyes and soft brown hair. She was staring back at me and somewhere in the back of my mind I could tell that I needed to get up. I stood up; tripping over my feet slightly and I held my hand out her. She looked up to me and grabbed my hand, her soft skin against mine. She looked me in the eyes and smiled. I returned it and helped her grab all of her belongings. I saw an orange folder and grabbed that, with her silver suitcase. The girl's eyes widened and she grabbed the folder from me. I stared at her surprised as she gave me and apologetic look.

When we both got all of our stuff, I looked at her one more time before apologizing.

"Hey, I'm uh-sorry for that and I would love to make it—"

"Listen, its fine," her voice was angelic and I licked my lips. She gave me one more smile before turning around.

"Hey, hey," I jogged up to her and grabbed her shoulder. She turned around, looking a little annoyed.

"I just wanted to know your name," and I did.

"It doesn't matter." She walked away, but suddenly stopped, and turned around again. "But, it's uh-Loren. And it was nice to meet you Eddie." Loren nodded her head and smiled at me before turning back around and walking away. Though I wished she wouldn't.

I bent down and picked my sunglasses and I mentally cursed myself, she met me and she didn't freak out. I walked back to Tyler and Ian.

"Smooth, Ed, smooth," Tyler said to me when I readjusted the duffel's strap over my shoulder.

"Shut it, Ty."

I opened the door to the SUV we had rented for the summer. Ian and Tyler were wrestling for shotgun and they dropped their bags before taking their match to the ground. Tyler had Ian pinned in seconds.

"Okay, Tyler. Ok, I give. I GIVE!" Tyler smirked and got off of Ian, opening the passenger door. Ian slammed the door behind him when he got in the back, muttering something about how Tyler was a mother something or other. I laughed and pulled out of the airport.

3 hours later, Tyler and Ian were sleeping soundly in the car, since it was about 6 o'clock in the morning back in L.A. I smirked when I got on to the highway, but all I could think about was the girl from the airport, Loren. Her hand had felt so good in mine, so I couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like entwined with mine while sitting in a movie theater or how they would feel digging into my back when I-I stopped my train of thought, and stopped at the gas station in St. Ignace. Tyler muttered something, not so holy and stepped out of the car as well, smirking back when he saw Ian sleeping like a baby in the back seat.

Tyler went in to the gas station and grabbed us a couple of drinks. I finished pumping the gas and while Tyler paid, I got back in and started to wake up Ian.

"Ian," I sing-songed in his mother's voice, "Ian,"

"No, Mom. I don't want to wake up!" Ian slapped my arm and I smacked him in the face.

"What the hell, Ed?"

Tyler laughed as he got into the car and we drove off to Northport. I was ready to start this summer off, and I was going to have a fucking good time.

Loren's P.O.V

I sighed as I drove down the highway, I was about 30 minutes from Northport, and I couldn't stop thinking about Eddie Duran. I mean, what the hell was he doing in _Michigan?_ It's not like my home state was that glamorous or anything he would be used to. And I was just a plain, college student, heading home to my hometown, hoping to get over Cameron. Just thinking about him made me want to punch something.

When you are in a relationship, you aren't supposed to fuck around, right? Well, someone should teach Cameron some proper manners because he's a coward. Why would you sleep with the dorm slut when your girlfriend of over 1 year was putting out already? I mean, seriously.

Why was I thinking about Eddie Duran? Sure, he was sexy as fuck and I thought he was pretty sweet, but he was also pretty creepy with the whole staring at me thing when he fell on top of me. Jesus, that sounds bad. Melissa called when I got off the flight, and she was all excited because we were staying in the coolest house on the beach back in Northport, the one where all of the college students stay when they don't want to stay with their parents at Traverse City. Sure, there was one directly across the street, both facing each other and sitting at the edge of the bay, both with docks and jet skis.

Last year, when I came home, the houses were filled with boys from University of Michigan while the other one was filled with girls from Michigan State University. Not a very fun summer if you know what I mean. **(They are rival colleges) ** This year, Adriana and Mel made sure that we had rented the house earlier so we could be isolated, and usually the other house was filled with hot college boys.

But, back to Eddie Duran, I can't lie about how his hands felt on me. I felt something when he looked at me, but damn it, he just broke up with his girlfriend and I am kidding myself if I think I could ever get with _Eddie Duran_, of all people.

I pulled off onto the Traverse Bay and got onto the road that would lead me to childhood memories and heartbreak. I hadn't been back there since my father left, when I was 11. I was playing in the water with Mel, Logan, and Aid when I heard fighting from our summer beach house. I looked up to see my father get in his car and drive off. He never came back. There were memories surfacing as I watched teenage girls and boys holding hands. I never had that, until Cameron. We would walk down the campus at Brown during the night, our fingers entwined and he would push me up against the wall and give me a soul-piercing kiss. Every single night.

I missed that, the naïve part of me that was gone; taken when Cameron cheated on me, when he let me down, the part of me that trusted would never come back. I truthfully haven't trusted since my father left, but I let my guard down with Cam, something I had never done before.

I drove the battered Ford Truck that Mel had probably left at the airport through the full streets of my dusty old town. I saw a fish place I stopped with Dad that last summer. A fudge shop I used to go to with Mel. And there it was , the old beach house where I used to stay with my parents and Logan. Logan was already here, probably drinking it up somewhere on the beach. I would find him tonight though. I knew my brother, and once he knew I was back, he wouldn't let me out of his site. Logan was the athletic one in the family. Handsome and smart, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, just like me. Logan was always popular in school, while I was known as his twin sister, the geek.

He would have made Dad proud, if Dad had stayed long enough to watch his little boy become a high school football legend. He went off to MSU and let me go to Brown. We still kept in touch though, talking every night on the phone. I mean, he was one of my best friends.

I looked at the house, same dark blue shutters and white paint, the same white chairs and green porch. I sped up the car and turned right, driving right along the coast and seeing the hidden drive way along the trees for the two houses, about 1 mile outside of town.

I turned down the road and pulled into my house. I took the key out of the ignition and got out of the car. The warm Michigan summer air hit me and I took in the smells, pine, barbeques, and alcohol. This was going to be a great summer.

I walked around the car, stretching out my legs when I checked out the house; it was nice, bigger with white everything. I looked down to the beach and saw the dock, faded wood and a nice speedboat, along with two jet skis. I smiled before grabbing my bags out of the car. I checked out the other house, where Logan and some other boys would be staying. The lights were out, and Logan's car was the only one there, but I knew he wasn't. It was too early for that.

I felt the dirt under my flip flops and I could smell the trees. I heard screaming and I looked up to see Adriana, dressed in white short shorts and a baby blue tank top, and Mel, clad in a floral skirt and a white crop top running down the stairs to me, as fast as they could in their sandals.

They threw their arms around me and I dropped my luggage on the ground, wrapping my arms around them, squealing away. And one more thing, I don't squeal. Then I heard the rumbling of another car and we all turned around.

Eddie's P.O.V

I drove through Northport, and reveled in the knowledge that my parents had met here. It was a cute town, for Michigan. I could practically see my mother and father grabbing fudge at this cute chocolate shop. I smiled at the thought.

"So, Eddie, you ready for some college girls?" Ian asked. I wasn't actually. I just broke up with my girlfriend, Chloe. I came here to relax, not get some.

"No, Ian. But I know you are." I laughed and Tyler clapped my shoulder, laughing hard as well.

"You're right about that mate."

I pulled into the secluded drive and checked out Lake Michigan, it was fucking beautiful. The afternoon sun glistened off of the water. I drove into our house without really looking around. I stepped out of the car and I then heard Tyler wolf-whistle. I got to the back and was about to ask him why he did that when I saw three girls around our age, hugging, or that's what it looked like. And they were beautiful.

The girls heard Tyler and two of them, who were facing us, looked at him before walking over. The first was a blonde, beautiful, and she looked like a flirt. She walked towards us as the other two kept talking, the black haired one kept stealing glances at me. Huh.

The blonde got closer and introduced herself as Adriana, and said we could call her Aid. She had a nice smile and she focused it on Tyler, a flirty smile on her face. We all introduced ourselves, and I showed her who I was. Her eyes widened and she turned towards the other two girls.

"Mel, Lo; Get your asses over here, now!"

The other girls kept walking, and I finally saw the other girl for the first time. I gasped and my jaw dropped, and I heard Ian and Tyler laugh. It was the girl from the airport, Loren; the one who I was obsessing about on the way up here. She was wearing short jean shorts and a red bikini top- that part I hadn't seen at the airport, with black flip flops.

Loren locked eyes with me and she smiled. Loren looked beautiful, even more so then when we were in the airport. The other girl, who Ian was gaping at, dragged her over and introduced herself as Mel.

"Hi, Loren," I walked up to her and introduced myself as the others looked on.

"Hi." One word was all it took to make my heart stop.

I smiled big at her and we all introduced ourselves, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy staring at—

"Loren!" I heard a male voice yelling her name and I turned towards the beach.

I saw a guy, about our age with dark brown hair, shirtless, and dripping wet. Who was this guy? I looked over at Mel and Aid to see them smiling, Ian and Tyler looking pissed. I'm sure I looked the same way. I turned to Loren and saw her smiling wide, tears in her eyes.

She stepped back from me and turned to the guy who was getting closer. She suddenly ran towards him, yelling out,

"Logan!"

She ran over to him and he opened his arms before she jumped into them, her legs around his waist and his arms around her back. This "Logan" was smiling his face off and I was glaring at him.

Who the hell was this guy? And what was he doing with Loren?

**Dun dun dun! How did you all like my first chapter huh? Anyone see that coming, I DID! And boy, do Eddie and Loren seem to have a little mutual attraction going on up in there. Hmm, I already see some couplings for these people. But Eddie seems a little jelly, guess he doesn't know that Logan is Loren's bro. His loss. And guess what? They have to live together! **

**I will be adding one more long time character, a girl to me with one of the guys (Not Eddie) so what should her name be? And should she be good or bad?**

**Review me your ideas or PM Me! Should be updating this and "A New Journey Begins" soon so don't fret!**

**Love You All ~~Talk to you soon **

**Rachel (heart)**


	4. Chapter Two: This Close

**Hi! I just posted the first chapter of this today, but everyone was asking me to update again, so here it is. I still don't know what to call the new girl I am going to be bringing in for Logan. Oops. I wasn't supposed to say Logan. Eh, what the fuck? Who cares? I'll just think of a name when I get to it.**

**So Eddie's a little jelly, and user holly: I like your idea about the new girl, and I'm going to do it, but it might take some time before I get that far into the story, actually that fits in with the entire story, so thanks !**

**And, Reyes208: I like your idea about a protective Logan, might just do that too.**

**Song Recommendation: Crazier by Taylor Swift**

**Shout out: Reyes208 and user holly: as I said above, you guys have given me some material to work with so I thank you.**

**Dedication: My best friend Connor: If you e**_**ver **_**mess with my head or my relationship again, I will kick your skinny midget ass halfway to Guatemala. Love you. **

**Enjoy**

**Love, Rachel (heart)**

Logan's P.O.V

I got a call from Jamie, some chick I met at the fudge shop a few days ago, and she said my sister was back in town. I mean, Jamie and I had met at around 10:30 P.M. on a Friday night. There are only two ways a night like that could go. And, if I do say so myself; I had a good fucking time, if you know what I mean.

I was standing on the beach when I got the call, watching Shane and Brandon's girlfriends jumping on their backs. I was jealous. The last time I had a relationship that lasted longer than one night was when I was 17. Loren was always the one who believed in "True Love" even though she tried to deny it. I knew she wanted it, and that's why I set her up with my ex Sara's brother, Cameron. They were a match made in geek heaven. But I wonder why she said nothing when I brought him up on the phone last week?

Jamie called me and said how she saw Loren driving around town, over to Sorority Row, or that's what we like to call it.

"Hey Shane! Brand!" I yelled to them as I threw the beer can away.

Shane turned around so quickly, he accidently threw his new play toy into the water, her high pitched voice squealing out because her hair was probably messed up.

Shane yelled back, "What?"

"Yo, man, Loren's back. I gotta head out."

I saw Shane's eyes widen. He and Loren had kind of been in a thing the summer before our senior years. They spent the summer messing around and it was only last December that I had forgiven him for taking my sister's virginity. That summer, and the year after was filled with right hooks and left jabs, all pointed towards Shane.

"Your sister's back?" He asked, not even caring about the bimbo standing behind him.

"Yup, and you're going to stay the hell away from her, got it? Or I will make you regret it again."

He nodded his head and Mike smirked, still hanging on the his girl, her boobs pressed up against his chest. It was a miracle that he didn't have a boner, yet.

I stepped out of the water and I started to run towards the secluded houses. I was worried about seeing Loren, I mean she always brought out the best in me but I always felt less superior compared to her. I was always the athletic one, she was the geek. But I loved her and I protected her with everything I had.

I ran down the beach and my feet were burning on the hot sand.

"Ow. Oww. OWWW!"

I finally got into shade when I turned the corner into the street. I looked up and saw Loren, Melissa, and their friend Adriana talking with some guys. They must be the ones I would be rooming with.

But Loren looked awful friendly for someone who had a boyfriend, she was leaning in and laughing at something one of the guys was saying. I growled, but I pushed down the feeling and put on a happy face. I was glad to see my sister, and I wanted her to see it.

"Loren!" I yelled.

She turned around and I was relieved when I saw a huge smile break across her familiar face. She looked older, her face more defined and her hair longer. But she would always be my little sister, by 15 minutes.

She stepped back from the dude and ran towards me, yelling, "Logan!"

I wrapped my arms around her, smiling, as she jumped into my arms. Loren felt so familiar to me and I held her close, realizing how much I missed her. She always pushed me to do my best and I needed that in my life. Ever since she left for Brown, I had been fucking up left and right. I had more than one pregnancy scare with one night stands.

I held her close and I had a huge smile on my face.

"I missed you," Loren whispered.

"You have no idea, sis."

I hugged her tighter as I looked up. I saw the guy, the one she was talking to before; he was giving me daggers and the guys standing near Adriana and Melissa were looking at me the same way. Huh, I wonder what their problems are.

I put Loren down and she punched my shoulder. Loren was more than six inches shorter than me and I had to bend down to look her in the eyes. I smiled at her once more before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her towards the group of people.

When we got there, I gave both Mel and Aid hugs before turning to the guys. The one who kept glancing at Mel looked a little bit player-ish. Same with the one staring at Aid. But the guy who was looking at Loren-who was looking back-didn't seem like a player, just a nice guy. He was staring at my sister, though. He was no nice guy.

"Ian, Tyler, Eddie; this is Logan, my brother."

The guy who was staring at Loren looked at me and smiled, no longer looking like he hated me. Though he looked pretty familiar.

"Hey, Logan, I'm Eddie," the guy said, "Duran."

Loren's P.O.V

I couldn't believe that Eddie freaking Duran was living across from us for the whole summer. The whole fucking summer! Though before Logan introduced himself, you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Hey, Logan, I'm Eddie Duran." I let out a sigh of relief and relaxed into Logan's side. I felt happy that Eddie got along with Logan, like I needed something to prove. Logan still didn't know about Cameron and I was scared on how I was going to tell him.

I let go of Logan's hand as he walked over to Eddie's SUV to help him and Ian with their bags. Eddie kept looking back at me, stealing glances. Mel came over to my side as Adriana continued to flirt with the other guy, Tyler.

"Lo, I think a certain superstar may have a teensy crush on you."

I blushed and smacked Melissa upside the head. Like that would ever happen.

"Hey, Loren? Could you help me with this?" Ian asked, smirking at Eddie when I walked between them to reach up and grab one of their wallets from under the seat. How did it get in there? I heard Eddie say something to Ian, but I was too far away to hear anything.

I handed Ian his wallet and helped him carry his bag into the house. When I got inside, I immediately knew why everyone loved these houses. I hadn't checked out my house yet, but if it was this awesome I knew I would be having a good time this summer.

Not.

Everything was dusty, and it seemed to me that there were some things living there that weren't necessarily human. I shivered and carried one of the duffels into the living room before setting on the wood. I watched in horror as a mouse scurried across the bag. I screamed and backed into Eddie, who was laughing his ass off. I tried to push him off me but he picked me up and stepped over the bag, sitting me on the stairs.

"You ok Loren?" He asked me, his voice soft as his brown eyes searched mine.

"Yeah, thanks."

He smiled at me and stood up. I didn't realized until then that my heart was racing.

Eddie's P.O.V

What the hell was I doing? Getting involved, or at least attached, with a girl? And Loren? I just met here, but I couldn't get this nagging feeling out of my head. I wanted to know more about her, and I would.

I snuck a look at Loren to see her staring at me. I smiled and she blushed, dipping her head down in embarrassment. I smirked and took my bags upstairs. I opened the first door on the right and found a large bed and a window seat, one that looked directly across to the other house. Damn, how was I supposed to stop myself from watching them at night? What if I saw Loren changing one night into her sleeping clothes, I mean, how would I contain my boner right then and there? Just the thought of Loren, semi naked was getting me hard.

I heard a cough and turned around to see Loren staring at me while sitting on my bed. She looked good there, too. Like she belonged.  
"So, come here often?" I asked, flirting with her.

She smiled a flirty smile and raised her eyebrows.

"Anytime I can, why?"

"No reason."

She shook her head and looked around the room.

"I wanted to apologize. For the way I acted at the airport, I was rude and—"

I interrupted her, "It's fine. It's not every day when you get knocked over in a crowded airport."

"And definitely not by Eddie Duran," Loren smiled at me and I walked over to sit next to her.

"Definitely not,"

I turned my head and stared into her eyes, getting lost in them. I watched as her lips parted and her gaze shifted to my mouth before I moved closer. I leaned in, while my head screamed at me to stop, I had just met this girl and I was kissing her? I don't do that. But I certainly was about to.

Loren tilted her head and leaned in as well. Our lips had just touched, the softest whisper, when we heard pounding on the stairs and pulled apart. Loren's eyes were wide and she jumped away from me when her brother's frame filled the doorway. His eyes surveyed the scene in front of him and he looked skeptical for a second before turning his gaze onto Loren.

"Lo, Cameron's downstairs and he wants to talk to you,"

I was confused. Who was Cameron? And what did he want with Loren? I looked over to see her eyes widen and it looked as if she was about to cry. She stood up and walked past Logan, who stood there with a confused look on his face.

I walked down the stairs with Loren's brother, thinking about the almost kiss , and how he interrupted it when I was bombarded with the surprise of my life.

Loren's fist connecting with this "Cameron's" cheek, hard.

**That's it for tonight! Sorry to not let Leddie get a little kissy, but I wanted to keep you guys guessing. How did you like it? Any suggestions? I was thinking about the girl for Logan being Jamie, what do you think? As always PM me or hit up that review button. Tell me how you like Logan, I like him but what do you think? What about Leddie? Should they kiss in the next chapter or do more? ;) I might have a Leddie date coming up soon, and some more protective Logan, especially with EDDIE! And about Cam, don't worry about Logan beating him up, or even Eddie; that's all up to Loren.**

**Should be updating this and "A New Journey Begins" pretty soon, probably tomorrow, so don't worry of you are waiting on that, just in the writing process of the new story. **

**Thanks for reading and sorry for it being so short, I just wanted to post the new chapter soon.**

**PM ME!**

**Love you all.**

**Talk to you soon.**

**Rachel (heart)**


	5. Chapter Three

**Hey guys! I am sorry that it took too long to post this chapter. I was busy today, getting ready for Tennis this spring. Wish me luck on getting to JV- I am a freshman , so… I'm going to keep this short, so read and review. **

**Song Recommendation: More Than This by One Direction**

**Shout Out: GabrielaC12: My fellow Michigander, thank you for realizing how great our state really is. **

**Dedication: hollywoodheighter**

**Here's Chapter THREE!  
Enjoy**** Love, Rachel (heart)**

Loren's P.O.V

I was about to kiss Eddie Duran, and I couldn't fucking believe it.

"Definitely not," Eddie turned his head and smiled at me. My heart raced and my lips parted. Eddie moved closer, and my gaze shifted to his mouth. His full, pink lips looked soft and I wanted to kiss them so badly.

Eddie leaned his head in and I did too. I closed my eyes and our lips touched, for one second before my stupid brother came and ruined it. I opened my eyes and jumped back from Eddie, looking to the doorway to see Logan staring at me.

"Lo, Cameron's downstairs and he wants to talk to you."

Why the fuck was Cameron here? He cheated on me, why does he have to rub it in? Does he think I will take him back? There's no way in hell. Not happening.

I strode past my brother and pushed past him as I walked down the stairs. I saw Mel and Aid looking at Cameron with curiosity while Tyler and Ian looked at Cam with disdain. I looked down at the doorway when I got to the landing, and I saw him. Cameron looked perfect, as always. His blonde hair was perfect and he was staring at me with a smile on his face.

Cam opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him with my fist. My knuckles connected with his face and the force of my blow made his body tilt to the side. I heard some chuckles, but mostly gasps from my audience. I turned my gaze on Logan and he was glancing at Cameron with a scowl on his face.

"What the hell Loren?" Cameron yelled at me as he cradled his cheek. "All I wanted to do was talk with you and we could get back to where we were."

I stared at him incredulous, and I swear, you could hear a pin-drop in the house on Sorority Row. Was he kidding me? Did he honestly think I was going to forgive him? No.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I yelled at him.

Cam's eyes widened and he had the nerve to look scared. He should be.

"Did you think I would take you back after what you did?!" I heard Logan make a sound of confusion, but I cleared it up for him.

"You slept around Cam. That's not ok. And then you have the nerve, the nerve, to come here and try to apologize? You think that sorry makes up for cheating, hell to the no."

"But Lo-"

He was cut off when Logan walked past me and pushed Cameron against the wall next to the door. I gasped, Mel and Aid came to stand next to me as my brother yelled at my ex boyfriend.

Logan's P.O.V

So this dick, he cheated on my sister? No way was I going to let him off with just a punch from Loren. I mean, my sister has a pretty good right hook, but he deserved to get his ass kicked. And I was here to collect.

I pushed Cam against the wall as he tried to plead his case. Wasn't going to happen, he needed to pay.

"You step out on my sister Cam?"

"Listen Logan, I didn't—"  
I punched him in the face and he fell to the ground. Loren ran up behind me but that Eddie guy grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back before she could stop me. Cameron was groaning on the floor, and I couldn't stop myself from leaning down and punching him in the head. I could hear Loren crying and everyone telling me to stop but I couldn't, I was seeing red.

"Stop Logan! LOGAN!" Loren yelled at me when I started to kick Cameron, you don't mess with my family.

I wouldn't stop. I couldn't stop. I felt a hand on my arm, pulling me back and I swung back at the person holding me. I hit the person in the side of the chest, and they fell. I stopped beating up Cameron to raise my fist against this new threat, but I was horrified at what I saw.

Loren was lying on the wood floor, holding her side. She looked up at me with fear in her eyes. She was scared of me. _Me. _The red out of my eyes cleared and I started to bend down to my sister before Eddie walked over to me and pushed me back. I was about to call him something not-so-holy, but I stopped myself when I saw Melissa and Adriana helping Loren stand up. The other two dudes just stood in the living room, with concern and pity on their faces.

"Loren, I—"  
She pushed Mel and Aid off before shaking her head at me, tears swimming in her eyes. She walked over to me and slapped me across the face.

Loren looked at Eddie once before moving past me and running out the door. I watched as Eddie's eyes followed her the entire way.

Loren's P.O.V

No man had ever hit or hurt me. I was never even spanked as a child, my mother not believing in physical punishment; some new age bullshit. My father on the other hand, well he wasn't so forgiving. I could remember that time Logan and I had brought all of our sand from the castles and the beach into our cottage, trying to show our parents what we had accomplished. When my father saw the mound of sand in our kitchen, his face turned red and he started to charge at me. He picked my 10 year old self up and bent me over the counter. I was crying by this time but Logan came to my rescue. Logan grabbed our father's arm before he could spank me, crying out, "Daddy, No!"

Dad stopped and looked back at Logan once, before putting me down and dragging Logan outside. I could hear his cries and yells through the walls. That was the day before he left.

But this time Logan wasn't the one saving me, he hurt me. Logan. My brother. Who promised that he would always protect me, the one person who I trusted more than anyone else in this world, he was the person who hurt me the most.

I rubbed my palms into my eyes, and I could barely see where I was going. I was on the beach, but somehow the clouds had come out. It was getting ready to rain, and I heard the telltale sound of thunder. I ran faster but at the first thunder clap, my knees gave out and I fell into the sand. I was sobbing but I didn't care. My side ached but more than that, my heart ached. I couldn't believe my brother had raised his hand against me. My hand stung from where I slapped him, and I immediately regretted it.

I sat there on the beach, wearing nothing but my jean shorts and my red bikini top. _Stupid, why couldn't you at least grab a jacket from the car? _I thought about that. _Oh, that's right; you were too busy getting punched by your brother and slapping him across the face. _

I looked down to my side, right below the bottom of my string bikini, and I saw a purple bruise already beginning to form. I wanted to cry even harder, to let the storm that was about to start swallow me completely.

I brought my knees to my chest and looked out at the lake; the warm water no longer looked inviting. I heard my name being called and I turned my head to the side just as the rain began to fall.

Eddie stood there, his white t-shirt getting soaked through and sucking on to his defined chest. I shuddered as the cool pellets of rain hit me. Eddie looked genuinely worried as he walked towards me.

"How did you find me?" I asked him. It was a logical question, only I knew about this place, somewhere I found after my father left. It was my safe place.

"I figured you wanted to be alone so I followed you," he thought about that for a second before explaining himself, "Well, I went to the place I would go to if I wanted to be alone."

Eddie got closer and sat down next to me, not too close, but close enough so I knew he cared.

"Then you know that I want to be alone," I said, putting my anger at Cameron and my helplessness about Logan into those 9 words. I didn't want to be bitter but it was all I had left.

Eddie turned towards me and said,

"But the thing is you don't."

I opened my mouth to argue, but then I realized he was right. I needed someone to talk to, someone to tell me everything was going to be ok, and somebody to hold me when I cried. I had taken care of myself for years and I wanted to let someone else take care of me for once, to let go. I needed that. I needed Eddie.

I shook my head and the tears started falling again.

"No, I-I don't."

He smiled at me and asked me to tell him everything. I leaned into him and he put his arm around me. Eddie smelled like sunshine and pine. I felt safe with him, like I could tell him everything, anything.

So I started from the beginning.

Eddie's P.O.V

I sat there, in the pouring rain, holding Loren as she talked. The night was approaching and it was getting dark fast. Her head was on my chest and I couldn't help myself from looking down at the bruise on her side. Before I left the house, Cameron had run off and Logan was freaking out. He was scared and horrified at what he had done. So I followed her. Loren's head fit perfectly into my body, like it belonged.

Loren talked slowly as she told me about how she and Cameron had gotten together; a blind date that Logan had set up. I smiled as she told a memory of Logan eating wasabi at a double date with them. I held her tighter as she talked of finding out Cam was cheating on her. She had gone over to his dorm after classes to find him getting it on with some blonde bimbo as Loren described. I almost laughed but then realized it was serious.

Cameron had tried to explain, but nothing could help. That was 1 month ago. Loren told me about her father and how he left her and Logan. I clenched my jaw, how was Loren so strong? I wanted to know.

She laughed when I brought this up, saying she wasn't strong, just good at holding off crying 'til she was alone. I knew this wasn't true. After my mother died, I could barely live life, so I could respect her strength.

At one point in our conversation, the rain had stopped. My arm was still around her shoulders and her head was still on my chest. I licked my lips and realized I wanted to kiss this girl. More than anything, I wanted to press my lips to hers and take the pain away.

She stopped talking and tilted her head up.

I locked eyes with Loren and she smiled. I brought my other arm up to cup her cheek as I leaned in. The clouds had parted and I could see Loren, the moonlight shining on her face. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

"We shouldn't do this," I said as I kept leaning in.

"I totally agree."

I closed my eyes as I crossed the little distance left between us with my lips. My lips pressed against her soft ones and I parted her lips with my tongue. I was all sensation after that. Our lips were molded against each other's and it felt like we were connected. I kept kissing her as the night wasted away, neither of us moving from our positions.

Loren reached her arm up and wrapped it around the back of my neck, bringing me even closer.

I pulled back when I thought we were getting too far. I was breathing heavily and Loren's eyes were dark. I groaned and fell back in the sand.

"Hey, Eddie?" I opened my eyes to see Loren looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"Will you walk me home?"

I smiled and got onto my feet, holding my hand out to her. Loren smiled at me before taking it.

We stood up and started walking back to Sorority Row and I entwined my fingers through hers and squeezed her hand.

We didn't talk. We just looked around us, the beach and the pines covered in a moonlight glow. It was beautiful, but over too quickly. Before I knew it we were at her house, mine just across the road.

I walked her up to the door and she turned to me before unlocking it.

"Thank you."

I smiled at her before kissing her on the cheek.

"You're welcome."

I turned around and walked down the steps and was about to step on the road when I felt Loren take my hand and pull me back. I grinned before bending down to crash my lips onto hers. The kiss was passionate and sweet. Something I was going to hold on to. Loren wove her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist.

Loren pulled back and smiled at me before turning and running back to her door. She unlocked and opened it while I stood there and turned around once more to smirk at me before shutting it between us.

I laughed and jogged back to my house. I opened the door to find the light on and Logan was sitting on the couch, waiting for me.

"Did you find her?"

"Yeah," I answered as I began to walk to the stairs.

"Is she ok?"

"As ok as she can be."

I turned back to Logan to see a pained expression on his face.

"No, really."

"I don't want to do this right now, Logan."

I didn't wait for him to say anything more. I ran up the stairs and went into my bedroom, closing the door behind me.

I laid down on the window seat and my vision was blurred when a sudden light came on across the street. I looked over at the other house to see Loren walking into a room. I sat up straight and watched as she pulled off her shorts, revealing red bikini bottoms.

My mouth started to water.

She grabbed a few things out of her bag and went out into the hallway. I waited for her to return and she did, this time in a lacy camisole and matching lace boy short panties.

I groaned and I saw Loren stop for a second and look up. I was scared she had heard me, she even looked into the room. I watched as she went to her bed and one second before she turned out the light, she locked eyes with me before sliding into the bed and shutting off the light.

I smiled.

**DONE! **

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter. Did you love it? Did you hate it? I'm sorry about Logan, but don't worry, he will repay himself and Cameron: I HATE YOU! **

**Nevermind.**

**Did you like the Leddie moments?**

**As always PM me or hit up that review button! I want to hear your thoughts and reactions. Should be updating this and "A New Journey Begins" this weekend, cuz I have school tomorrow.**

**Thanks again to hollywoodheighter for previewing this before I let it out. **

**About to watch Glee and I am scared that Rachel is preggers**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Talk to you soon!**

**Love, Rachel(heart)**


	6. Chapter Four

**So, how did you guys like the last chapter? Do you hate me because of what Logan did to Loren? How about that kiss, huh? Pretty amazing, right? And I wanted to apologize for not putting that much of Ian/Tyler/Aid and Mel; this is a Leddie story with Logan. I will have them, but not that much.**

**As always hit me up on the reviews or pm me, I would really appreciate some ideas and what you want to see **

**This is going to be sort of a double chapter. I am not going to be posting that much this week because of Tennis practice. I will make this extra long for you all who don't wanna wait. I will try to update this again by Tuesday or Monday at the earliest**

**Song Recommendation: Tomorrow by Chris Young**

**Shout Out/Dedication: Reyes208, and hollywoodheighter**

**ENJOY! **

**Love, Rachel (heart)**

Eddie's P.O.V

I stayed up all night. I couldn't stop thinking about Loren, and what happened at the beach. What if we hadn't stopped kissing, would we still be at the beach? I kept thinking of how it felt, her head on my shoulder, and my arm around her waist. It had never felt that right, not even with Chloe.

Chloe and I were picture-perfect on paper; the good looking people always seem to end up together, so it was accepted. Hell, it was encouraged. Jake thought it was great, me finally dating someone in the public eye. According to him, they thought I was gay or something. Ha! If the bulge in my pants from last night was any indication, I was as heterosexual as someone could get.

Chloe and I started dating about 1 year ago, we were both 18. At first we went through that stage where we thought everything was perfect about the other, where we couldn't see the flaws. And truthfully, Chloe had a lot of flaws. She was probably my second long-term relationship, first in the public eye. But soon, we were fighting to stay together; neither of us having anything in common; and normally that wasn't an issue, but here our differences were just too much to bear.

So, it was about our six month anniversary, about 5 months ago, and I drove over to her apartment and knocked on the door. A giggling Dylan Boyd came to the door, without a shirt, and in his boxers. Chloe walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist before realizing it was me. She jumped back and stammered excuses, but she was in a robe, there was no arguing. I told her to get her shit out of my apartment and I walked out of there, leaving her screaming after me. That was the last time I saw here.

Last night, I watched Loren get into bed. I kept replaying the moment when our eyes locked, did she smile? Did she see me? Or was she just looking out her window?

I groaned as the questions kept coming and I sat up off my bed. I stood and grabbed tennis shoes, basketball shorts, and my arm band for my iPhone before jogging down the steps. I put on my sunglasses and was about to walk out the door when Logan stopped me.

His eyes were red from, what crying? I didn't know, and frankly, I didn't care. He hurt Loren, and it didn't matter if he did it on purpose or not. Logan stood in front of the door and held his hands out a few inched from my body.

"Please, man. Can we just talk about Loren? I'm really worried about her and—"

"You should be, Logan."

Logan balked at me and I tried to get past him again but he blocked me.

"Listen, Eddie; I just want to know what happened. She's still my sister and I am truly worried about her." And he did, sound completely worried. I didn't even hear him go to bed last night; he had the room across from mine.

"I followed her to the beach and she just needed someone to talk to. And I was there." Logan seemed to think about it for a minute before he nodded his head and clapped my back.

Logan moved aside and I ran past him to the other house, not caring that I didn't have a shirt on. I needed to talk to Loren.

I ran up the steps and knocked on the door. I heard talking inside and I saw Mel open the door. She opened her mouth to say something, but her gaze dropped to my chest and I smirked.

Mel opened her mouth again, and this time she got something out,

"Eddie… what are you um, doing here?" She asked me.

"Is Loren here? I really need to talk to her."

Adriana walked up behind Mel.

"Remember that Ian and Tyler invited us to go out tubing?" She asked Mel.

Mel closed her eyes and nodded, a sympathetic look on her face.

"Yeah, I remember. Look, Eddie, Loren went out running a couple of hours ago. She grabbed her gear and that little orange notebook she always carries around, and she left."

I remembered back to yesterday and how I grabbed the folder from her. She had a weird look on her face and she immediately grabbed it back from me. She looked scared for a second, like I would go rooting through her stuff. But right now, I wondered what I would find.

Aid grabbed Melissa's hand and pulled her past me, closing the door behind them.

I stood there, confused, until I turned around to find Mel and Adriana getting into my SUV with Ian and Tyler, hooking up the speed boat to the back.

"Hey, mate! We'll be back later tonight, or tomorrow morning," Ian yelled at me as he winked at Melissa, who smacked him.

I smiled at them and waved. I wished I could be going, with Loren. I shook off the thoughts of Loren in her bikini and ran down to the beach. I started my workout hits, mostly Linkin Park and Radiohead, and pushed myself harder. I ran past the park, where two guys were playing volleyball with their girlfriends. The girls were winning, and after one of them made a great dig, one of the boys ran under the net and pulled her into his arms.

I rolled my eyes and kept running. I wondered where Loren was going. It wasn't the time to think about that, though. I took in my surroundings and saw a few kids playing in the water and an older couple sitting in chairs, holding hands. I smiled and ran faster.

The beach turned into trails as I ran through the thick pines. I took this exact route last night when I went to find Loren. I was worried out of my mind, and all I knew was that I needed to find her. But now, I just wanted to spend the day with her. Get to know her better, since it was just yesterday that I met her. Wow, it seemed like forever ago since I ran into her at the airport. So much had changed, yet so little.

I kept running, and I felt a slight sheen of sweat cover my skin. My iPhone rang and I stopped running, putting my hands on my knees before pulling the phone out of the band. It was Jake.

I rolled my eyes before sitting down on the trail and answering.

"Hey Jake,"

"Eduardo! How are you?" Jake's chipper voice hit me and suddenly all I wanted to do was hang up. I came here to get away from L.A, from him.

"Fine, Jake. What do you want?" I asked, getting right to the point.

Jake sighed.

"Listen, the label wants some more material by the end of August."

I was shocked. It was the middle of June now, and I came here to get away from my life, not live it.

"Are you kidding me, Jake?"

"No—"  
I hung up on him and put my ear buds back in. I stood up and kept running.

I ran towards the spot Loren and I had sat at last night, and I saw her there. She was hunched over writing in something. She was wearing a dark grey tank top and black shorts and hot pink tennis shoes. I smiled and stopped running, pulling out my ear buds. I walked over to her, careful not to let her know I was there.

When I got closer I realized she was talking. No, s_inging. _My eyes widened and I saw the orange notebook I had taken from her at the airport in her lap. I listened to Loren's lyrics. They were sad and sounded like they would go good for an acoustic. She sounded like she was pouring her heart out. I was about 2 feet behind Loren when she suddenly stopped singing and turned around.

When she saw me, her face grew red and she looked embarrassed. I went to sit down next to her and she scooted away, before I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to my side.

"Loren, Loren!" She stopped trying to resist but still didn't look me in the eyes.

"It sucked, I know. Just don't tell me."

My jaw dropped and I sat there in a stunned silence before she looked up at me between the strands of her mahogany hair.

"Loren… that was amazing." Loren looked me in the eyes before she blushed again.

She shook her head, like she was trying to run from the compliment.

"No, it wasn't that good."

I shook my head before changing the subject.

"I was looking for you, you know that?" I asked her.

It was the truth. I wanted to see her again.

Loren's P.O.V

Eddie heard my song, Eddie heard my song, EDDIE HEARD MY SONG! NO! I wrote my feelings for a reason. Eddie looked pretty sexy if I had to admit it. He was shirtless, and I had to say that he looked pretty good without a shirt; his abs were defined and there was just a hint of perspiration on his stomach muscles. My tank top-clad self was pressed against Eddie and it felt so good.

"I was looking for you, you know that ?" Eddie asked and my breath hitched in my throat. I mean sure, we kissed last night and it was amazing. And afterwards we kissed again. Then after that, I caught him looking at me through the windows.

"Were you now?" I asked him with a flirty smile. Eddie returned it.

"Yeah, I-uh wanted to see you again," Eddie said it so sincerely that I just had to believe him.

"Did you now?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to um, hang out today," he sounded nervous, and it was a real turn on.

I smiled wider and nodded my head, "I would love that."

XOXOXOXO

Eddie grabbed my hand and pulled me through the doors at the restaurant. We were right on the coast and at some fish shack in Northport. The place looked pretty good, not fancy at all, but it had that homey feel. A twenty-something guy came up to us and led us to our table. It was a high top and Eddie pulled out the chair for me. I giggled and blushed.

Eddie sat across from me and the waiter, Andrew, gave us our menus and said he would be back for our drink orders. I looked up at Eddie, keeping my face turned towards the menu. His eyes were scanning the words but he looked up and met my eyes. His warm chocolate eyes drew me in and if it wasn't for the waiter coming back, I wouldn't leaned across that table and kissed him right there.

I ordered a diet Coke and Eddie ordered a Sprite.

"What are you looking at?" I asked Eddie, keeping my eyes on the pickle section. Do I want fried pickles? Hell yes.

"You."

I giggled.

"That was a really bad line."

"Yeah… I'm sorry. It's been a while since I've done this sort of thing."

I nodded my head.

"About last night, Loren; I had a really good time," he said as he took a sip out of his drink, swirling the straw through the ice.

"Me too; thanks for… everything." He nodded, knowing what I meant.

I looked down from him around the restaurant, no one was there. It was empty. I looked out the window and the warm water looked so different than when it did last night.

"No problem."

I turned my gaze to Eddie and looked at his eyes for a second before my gaze shifted to his lips. I watched as they parted. I let out shaky breath. The moment was filled heavily with sexual tension, and I just wanted to grab him and take him behind the dock.

"What can I get for you guys?" Andrew asked while he showed up at the most inopportune moment. I looked away from Eddie's eyes to smile at Andrew.

"I want fried pickles, extra ranch, and fried whitefish, extra malt vinegar and tarter sauce," I looked over at Eddie to see his mouth wide open, looking at me in shock.

"I just want a cod sandwich."

"Do you want some tarter on that?" Andrew asked, not really interested.

"No thanks."

Andrew nodded at us before grabbing our menus, muttering something about how he was going to get those right out for us. I went back to looking at Eddie.

XOXOXOXO

Eddie's P.O.V

I took out my wallet to pay the bill but Loren put her hand on mine. I looked up to see her shaking her head. She reached to her purse and grabbed out a 20. I laughed out loud and did the same thing to her.

"No way Lo, this is on me," I saw her make a look of protest but I pushed it down as the waiter grabbed the money.

"But, I owe you. For last night."

"Then you can find some other way to repay me," I didn't realize what I was saying before I did. It sounded kinda horny, and like I was looking for something I wasn't.

Her eyes widened and it was silent for a second before she shook her head and started to walk out. I followed her and when we strode past Andrew, I saw him staring at her ass. I growled lightly as we got outside and Loren looked back at me surprised. We walked out of the apartment and I stopped walking. I knew what I was about to do would get serious shit from Ian and Ty but I wanted to do it.

I held my hand out to her when she turned around and Loren smiled, entwining her fingers in mine. We kept walking, not really talking but I kept bumping her hip with mine and she kept grinning. When we reached Sorority Row, I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into the thin woods, behind a tree.

Before Loren could ask me what I was doing, I pressed her against the bark and crashed my lips onto hers. Loren ran her hands up my chest and around my neck, pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around her waist and her body was tight against mine. Loren lifted her legs and put them around my waist. I parted her lips with my tongue and gently rubbed it against hers. I moved my hands up to cradle her cheek, her light weight pressing on the tree. I tilted my head, deepening the kiss. I heard Loren moan and it turned me on. It took all I had not to take her back to my house. Now.

I pulled back, breathing deeply and let Loren down. I heard a throat being cleared and I turned to the side, as did Loren.

_Oh Shit._

Logan was standing there with fire in his eyes, staring at me. He _did not_ look happy.

This was going to be an interesting summer.


	7. Authors Note

Hi! Its me. I am working on the fifth chapter RIGHT NOW! I am kinda sick so I had to postpone but it should be up in the next hour or two, and I told two of you that about 4 hours ago. I'm sorry but I had to sleep.

Thanks for all the love.

Rachel:)

Oh, check out my Poll on my profile and tell me which of my stories you enjoy the most. PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE? I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!


	8. Chapter Five

**Hi! I told you that the last chapter was going to be double, but I wasn't really feeling it. So I decided to post another chapter soon. As always, I would love to hear your thoughts about this story and I am very happy you all enjoy it; I work very hard on it. I don't have school on Monday, so I will be able to post again at least by then. I also got a lot of reviews asking for a protective Logan, so here it comes.**

**Song Recommendation: Cry with you by Hunter Hayes**

**Shout Out: fallingxforwardx: I love her stories and you should check them out! They are amazing.**

**Dedication: LalaEveryDay- you know why**

**Enjoy**

**Love, Rachel**

Logan's P.O.V

All I could hear was the sound of Loren's slap. It echoed through my mind. All I could see was he face when she was lying on the ground. The look of disappointment when she pushed past me. The way Eddie talked about her when I saw him this morning. It was all very un-humbling.

I picked up the phone and called Shane.

"Wazzup mother effer?" Shane answered. He sounded sober for once and I rolled my eyes.

"Shane. I need you to head over to the house, I got some issues."

"Check that. But dude, I need some help. Casey kicked me out of the house, she broke it off too."

I guess Casey was his girlfriend of the week. I sighed when I realized what he wanted me to do.

"I don't think I can help you out, man. I have 3 roommates with me and they all got their own stuff going on and—"

"Please Logan?" I'd never heard Shane ever ask for anything he didn't need. I hesitated for one second before offering him a room.

"Sure, man."

"Thanks dude! It means a lot. I'll be over later today with all of my shit. Oh, and I guess I can see more of Loren and maybe we could pick—"

"No way. Stay the hell away from her."

"Are you sure dude? Because I always thought—"

I hung up on him.

I walked up to creaky steps and looked into Eddie's room. I knew he could be home any second, but I needed to do this. I mean, he was interested in my sister, so I had to check him out. He hadn't made his bed and his sheets were rumpled. There was a black duffel bag at the foot of the bed and I looked around once before opening it.

There were a couple song books and one of those thing s that tells you your pitch. He had a lot of shirts and some jeans. I put my hand under all of the clothes to find nothing. There was no secret gun or packets of condoms. Just normal guy stuff. I shook my head and put the bag back at the end of the bed. I was getting it to look the same as it did when I looked up to the window seat. I sat down on the comfy cushion and turned to the right. My jaw dropped as I saw where he could look. Loren's bedroom, that's where.

My blood boiled and my fists clenched. Had he looked at my sister? Was he a creeper? I needed to warn Loren, so I stood up and ran down the steps. I had no idea where either of them would go. I heard a rustle in the woods and I walked towards it just for the heck of it.

I looked behind a rather thick tree and I stopped in my tracks. I saw Eddie's shirtless form pressing my sister up against the bark. I was about to charge him for assaulting Loren when I saw Loren wrap her arms around his neck and bring him closer. She looked like she wanted it.

Right when things were about to get heated, I cleared my throat and coughed. Eddie pulled back from Loren and turned towards me with half lidded eyes. Loren pushed Eddie back when she recognized me and straightened her clothes.

I walked over to them and sized Eddie up. He was still shirtless from when he left this morning and it was hard not to look at his chest in envy. Loren saw the look in my eyes, the same one I gave Cameron before I punched him and she stepped in front of Eddie with her hands up, like I was going to hurt her. It kind of stung.

"Logan-"  
I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. It took a few moments but Loren eventually relaxed and hugged me. I buried my head into her shoulder and she pressed her face into my chest. It felt awkward, having Eddie watching, but I honestly didn't care. I held that position for a few minutes before I stepped back and smiled at her.

"Lo, I am so sorry about what happened yesterday. I was all upset about Cameron and I took it out on you—"

I stopped talking as Loren grabbed me and pulled me into another hug. I was surprised and before I could get comfortable, she pulled back, wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry about the uh- slap, I was really mad and scared."

I smiled and then I heard truck tires rumbling through the drive and we all turned to the red pickup truck going down the drive. The brake was pressed and I heard Shane whoop as he jumped out of the truck and came over to us.

"Hey man! I told you I'd make it."

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Loren asked me under her breath. Eddie walked next to her and sent a questioning glance at me. I shrugged my shoulders and mouthed, "new housemate"

I heard Eddie make a sound of protest but Shane turned past me to look at Loren. I watched as he gave her a once over before smiling wickedly and stepping over to her. I reached out to stop him but Shane pushed past me.

Loren's P.O.V

Why was Shane here? I knew he was one of Logan's friends, but why was he _here?_ I stepped back into Eddie's warm chest as Shane walked towards me. Eddie put a protective arm around me and before I could think of how cute that was, Shane stood right in front of me.

I hadn't seen him since that night in August. He looked the same; with bright green eyes and light brown hair. Shane smiled at me before pulling me towards him and planting a kiss on my mouth. I froze up and Shane kept kissing me. I heard Eddie make another sound of protest, and then Logan telling him to just back up.

I could taste the beer on his mouth and I almost gagged when Shane tried to put his tongue in my mouth. I pushed my palms against his chest and he stumbled back. I backed up into Eddie, but he didn't put his arms around me.

"Hey babe, did you miss me?"

I snorted and shook my head.

"Not really Shane."

"But come on, Lo; you know we had some pretty good times that summer," Shane said while waggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, we did." I said smiling, "Until you slept with me and left in the morning."

I saw a look of hurt go through his face and I saw Logan grab Eddie's arm before dragging him away.

"Ed- just let them talk."

They walked off and I leaned back against a tree. Shane walked towards me with his hands out.

"Loren, I—"

"Shane. I had sex with you and then you left. You were my first and then you acted like it didn't happen. You never called and you left Northport the following day."

"I know."

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm moving in with Logan."

I choked on my laugh and stared at him, incredulous.

"Hell to the no."

**Sorry that it's not that long, but I am feeling really shitty and under the weather. My nose is all stuffed up and I am freezing cold. Thanks for all of the patience and support. Tell me what you thought about the chapter and what you would want to see sometime soon. Tell me what you think of Shane, love him or hate him? I promise he will change soon, for better or worse? I don't know yet.**

**PM me or hit up that review button! **

**The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow or Monday- no promises though.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**I'll talk to you soon.**

**Love, Rachel**


	9. Chapter Six

**He-ey! It's me again, surprise! And so soon! I am still sick, but that means I get to spend more time writing than living. I just posted the last chapter yesterday but everyone who reviewed was asking for another chapter soon, so here it goes. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and you all seem to be saying the same thing; "Let Eddie kick Shane's ass" or "Logan should have killed Eddie" Neither of these will happen in the aspect you guys want them to. There will be some Mighty Mel moments in this chapter, but they will not have that large of a part. Oh, and please don't review saying how I should change the way I write, I write because I love it. And the way I write is the way I write; if you don't like it then don't read it.**

**Song Recommendation: Don't Blink by Kenny Chesney**

**Shout out: littlespankie**

**Dedication: Reyes208**

**Book Recommendation (?): The Summoning by Kelley Armstrong or The Host by Stephenie Meyer**

**Enjoy Chapter Six**

**Love, Rachel (heart)**

Loren's P.O.V

"Hell to the no."

There was no way I was going to have to look at Shane's smug face for the rest of the summer. Each time I would see him, I would wonder if he was thinking about me. I never really loved Shane; I thought I did, and that's the reason I gave it up to him. He was sweet when he was around me, but I never listened to Logan when he warned me away from Shane, saying he was going to break my heart. He did.

"It's already done, Loren. Logan already said I could live with him," Shane walked over to me and I stepped behind a tree, trying to stay as far away from him as I could. Shane had already kissed me once, and I didn't really want to see the repeat performance.

I laughed.

"Do you really think Logan will let you stay with him after I tell him I'm not comfortable with you being just across the road from me? He still doesn't fully trust you after you deflowered me 2 years ago, and you know it," I said.

"Ok, Loren. I know you're still mad but—"

"I have a right to be mad, Shane! And you just come here and act like everything is ok? Not really."

I walked past him and out into the road.

"Loren, Loren!" Shane yelled, running up behind me and grabbing my arm.

I turned around and pulled my arm out of his. I glared at his face and stepped back.

"Lo, I cared about you—so much. And you have no idea how sorry I was when I left."

I rolled my eyes, "Listen Shane, I'm not going to try and convince Logan to kick you out, 'kay?" I took a step towards him, "But you are going to stay away from me, got it?"

Shane looked like he wanted to say something but he hung his head low and nodded his head.

"I got it," Shane said.

I smiled and walked back to the house. I heard Shane get in his car and pull up to the guy's house. I walked up the steps and unlocked the door. I opened it and I stopped in my tracks. Eddie had changed into a shirt and was sitting on my couch, his head resting on his hands. When I closed the door, he looked up before standing and walking over to me.

"About Shane—"I started.

"No, it doesn't matter. _He_ doesn't matter."

I let out a sigh of relief, closing my eyes. I was worried he would back away because of Shane. I mean, I had some serious baggage; an over-protective brother, a psycho cheating ex, and now the guy who took my virginity. And to make it even worse, they were all living together. It was going to be awkward for the rest of the summer.

"Yeah, Shane is… uh a little bit self entitled," I said, laughing.

"I could see that. He was practically swallowing you. What's the story with that?" I flinched involuntarily and I saw a look of regret flash through Eddie's features.

"You uh- don't have to tell me if you don't want to. You know that right?" He asked, tilting my chin up so I looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah, I know. But it's not that. Shane and I… we "dated" a few summers back. And things ended kinda weird. He was my first, and he left the morning after." I nodded my head. I could still feel the heartbreak I felt when I woke up alone; I wasn't in love with him or anything, but no one wants to be abandoned after sex, especially after their first time. I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt. It did, it hurt like hell. In more ways than one. Eddie squeezed my hand and kept his chocolate brown eyes on mine before I had to face down, shame clouding my eyes. Eddie looked confused by my expression.

"Hey… hey. Loren look at me," Eddie said, coaxing my eyes back to his. When our gazes locked, my heart stopped when I realized just how beautiful he was. His dark olive skin was highlighted by a developing tan, his defined jaw was sexy, and his lips were so full that all you wanted to do was kiss them until you ran out of breath. All _I _wanted to do, actually. Eddie's eyes were his best feature, by a long shot. They were so deep, so thoughtful, that all you wanted to do was free fall into them, and keep falling until you ultimately hit the ground.

"It is his loss for leaving you. It's not your fault, and he is an asshole. You don't owe him anything," he thought that through before he bit his lip, "you don't owe me anything."

My eyes widened. Did he think I went on the date today because I felt I needed to repay him for yesterday? I felt something last night, something I hadn't felt in a very long time, probably not since Cam and I met. But this time it felt real.

"I know that, I know that. I came out with you today because I wanted to. I had an amazing time this afternoon." I nodded and I rubbed my hand over his shoulder, feeling the hard muscles under the strap of his tank top, his warm skin seared against my palm.

Eddie put his hand over mine, the other one was still entwined with mine. Our eyes were locked and it was a perfect moment. Eddie's smile was radiant and it was really hard not to return it. My gaze went from his warm eyes down to his full lips, watching them part, and back up again. Eddie let go of both of my hands to cup my cheeks. I turned my torso to face him and I leaned in. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against his. The first touch was subtle, just a whisper, not at all like our mini make out session in the woods before. I parted my lips and he kissed me. _Really _kissed me. It was more sensual than our other kisses, more touch and feel than bump and grind. It was like our first kiss, but at the same time like our last. I was melting into his lips and drowning.

I scooted my body closer to him and Eddie moved one of his hands to rest on my thigh. _Red flag. _I froze up and Eddie could tell something was wrong. He pulled back and looked at me with concern in his face. I moved to the opposite edge of the couch and put my head in my hands.

"Loren did I… did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to push or anything."

I let out a shaky breath and shook my head.

"No, Eddie. It's just I haven't really been with anyone since Cam and I like you, but I don't want to rush into anything,"

Eddie nodded his head.

"The last thing I want to do is push you to something you aren't ready for. I know what you mean though, I haven't been with someone since my ex. I haven't really been able to get away from my past, until I met you."  
I smiled and entwined my fingers through his.

"I think I'm going to head out and get a shower. But I was wondering, do you wanna go out later? Maybe go out for dinner and some dancing? I saw this Under 21 bar in Traverse City we could go to."

"I would love that," I answered, while Eddie stood up.

"Great! How 'bout I pick you up at seven?"

"Yeah," I walked him to the door and I opened it for him.

Eddie walked out and started to go down the steps before turning around and kissing me softly on the lips. He pulled back and smiled at me before turning around and striding to the other house.

I grinned at his retreating figure and closed the door before turning and pressing my back up against it. I slid down the wood and brought my knees up to my chest, pressing two fingers against my tingling lips. I had a smile plastered on my face and I sat there for about 5 minutes, just thinking about him. It was really hard to think that I had only just met him yesterday.

I heard my phone ring and I scrambled up from my sitting position to run over to the table and grab my iPhone out of my purse. I checked the caller ID and it was Melissa. I smiled before answering it.

"Hey Mighty Mel," I yelled into the phone.

I could hear waves crashing in the back ground and an Australian accent laughing. I smiled.

"Hi Loren, how's the bro and the boy toy?" She asked, laughing.

"Ha ha Mel, pretty good though. Logan and I made up and Eddie is uh—"

"What did you do, Loren?" I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I can hear something different in your voice. Did you let him bone you? Please say yes! He's Eddie Duran."

"Mel, stop! But I need to talk to you! I have a code red here!"

"Ok, Lo; you sound like something's wrong."

I let it all out in a rush, "Eddie and I kissed last night twice, then again today. But he took me out this afternoon after running into me when he was jogging. We had an amazing time then we talked, and he asked me out for tonight!"

"That's amazing Lo! I told you he liked you."

"No, Melissa. That's not it… Shane showed up."

I heard Mel gasp and told Aid to shut up and that she would be back. I heard a car door slam.

"What?!"

"Yeah, he said he's moving in with Logan and the guys this summer. I told him I was fine with it as long as he stayed away from me."

"Why didn't you bitch slap him Lo? He deserved it."

"I know, I just didn't want to start anything," I stopped talking and took a deep breath, holding back tears, "Well, I don't want to talk about that, okay? I want to hear about what's happening with you, Aid, and the boys."

I could hear Mel's smile.

"Lo, that's kind of what I want to talk to you about. We are thinking about staying here for a night or two, before heading back,"

"That's great, Mel. I'll miss you, but that's not what I was talking about… how are the guys?" I asked suggestively, waggling my eyebrows even though I knew she couldn't see the action.

"They are just fine. Ok, but I got to tell you; Aid and Tyler are all up on each other and I am _really_ digging Ian right now. I love his accent. And he's actually pretty sweet."

"What about Adam?"

Adam was her high school boyfriend, they had been talking about getting back together, but they really grew apart when he went to NYU and she stayed in Lansing, our hometown. She took a year off before college.

"Adam is… Adam. My past, and we both knew that it wasn't going to move forward. Just back to where it used to be, where I was unhappy. But I really like Ian and I think he likes me too."

I looked at the clock, 5:00.

"I'm really happy for you, Mel. That's amazing."

"Yeah, it really is," I heard her pause as I sat down in one of the dining chairs, "so what are you going to wear on the date with Rock Star?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I don't know, he's taking me out for dinner and dancing. I was thinking my dark blue and white sundress and wearing some white pumps."

"Yes! You will look sexy."

I laughed.

"And you might get lucky enough to let him bone you! Just think about if—"

I hung up on her.

I stood up and stretched, realizing I was still in my running clothes from this morning. I ran up the steps and jumped in the shower. I let the hot water run over my aching joints and I began to sing.

(Song Credits go to Imagine Dragons, Radioactive)

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

I raised my voice as I hit the high notes of the chorus.

_I'm waking up; I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I'm radioactive, radioactive_

I washed my hair with "Tousle Me Softly" Herbal Essences shampoo and conditioner before stepping out of the shower, the steam following me out. I grabbed a towel to wrap around my torso and my dripping wet hair cascaded down my back.

I ran a brush through my mahogany hair and put it up into a tight bun, knowing I would have curls in about an hour. I checked the clock, 5:45.

I dried off my body and streaked into the hallway to my room before I remembered that Eddie could see in.

"Shit!" I was standing there, naked and cold in my hallway, with my clothes sitting on my bed and the towel in the wash.

I debated it for a second before dashing in and grabbing the linens. I tripped on a lose floorboard and fell flat on my stomach, hitting the cold wooden floor with a vengeance. I cried out and crawled to the hallway before standing up and walking calmly back to the bathroom.

I cursed at my stupidity. Anyone could've saw me; Logan, Eddie, or Shane.

I shook my head before debating between the two sets of undergarments I had chosen. Either innocent cotton or sexy lace. I chose the latter. I pulled on the black panties and bra before checking myself out in the mirror.

I looked sexy. And even though I didn't exactly think Eddie and I were going to… you know… tonight, I still wanted to look amazing. For the possibility.

My inner Melissa was smirking at me and telling me, _Sure you_ don't _want Eddie to see you in this. Liar._

While it was a nice thought , I had only met him and I was no floosy.

I shook my head and grabbed the dress. It was a simple flowy dark blue sundress with a cinched waist and white patterned flowers all over. I pulled it on and it fit like a glove, hitting my mid thigh. I smiled at the reflection in the mirror. My newly forming tan made my eyes pop and the white of the sundress made me look even darker. I grabbed Adrianna's white heels from her room and slipped into them, propelling my height about 3 inches taller. _Thank God I don't have to look up at him anymore._ I stepped back into the bathroom and grabbed Mel's makeup case. It was huge.

I reached in and grabbed out slate e.l.f eyeliner and light green eye shadow. I rimmed my eyes with the thin pencil before lightly sweeping the shadow brush over the crease above my lids. I finished it off with a light brown brow accentuation. I then finished off the look with clear lip gloss. I looked perfect. Eddie was going to freak. I checked the clock again; 6:30.

Eddie's P.O.V

"What's going on with you and Loren?" Shane asked as I stepped out of the bathroom after getting ready for my date.

I was getting tired of that question. Not 2 seconds after I got back from Loren's, Logan pulled me in his room for a "guy talk" He basically told me that if I hurt Loren in any way, he would kick my ass. I told him I wouldn't then Logan slapped my back and said, "You better not." It was fine coming from Logan though, he was her brother and had a right to be concerned. Though I didn't want to explain myself to Shane of all people.

"None of your business." I stepped into my room and before I could close the door behind me, Shane followed me in.

This dude was starting to annoy me. Who the hell does he think he is?

"No, really; we always had this… connection. And I just broke up with my girlfriend and I am looking to get back with her."

I clenched my fists. How was this shit getting a rise out of me? I had just met Loren yesterday, and I was already so protective over her that I would kick this guy's ass in a second if he even as much looked the wrong way at her? That doesn't happen with me. I was never this protective over Chloe.

I laughed. "Do you really think she would take you back after you left her?"

Shane stepped up to me and I noticed he was about 2 inches taller than me, but I wasn't scared; I was running on anger, not fear.

"No, man. Do _you _really think she would go for you? I mean, come _on_! Especially when I'm here? You are just going to be some summer fling. I _was her first._ And you never forget your first."

I stood there, simmering before Shane smirked and pushed past me.

"Just keep her warm for me, ok?" He asked before leaving me in my room.

I sat down on my bed for a second, before collecting myself and looking at the clock. It was 7:01.

"Shit! I'm late."

Most people would laugh at this, me being so upset about being _one _minute late, but I wanted to be on time for Loren. I ran out the door and down the stairs. I grabbed my keys and wallet before saying goodbye to Logan and heading out. I heard a farewell, but I was already half way across the road.

I strode up the steps and hesitated for one second before knocking on the door.

Loren opened it a second later, and she stood there. Looking beautiful.

"Hi," she said, stepping forward and closing the door behind her.

"Hi. You ready for the night of your life?" I asked, walking her down to my car.

I opened the passenger door for her. She smiled at me once before climbing in and answering,

"Hell yes."

**WOO-HOO! I'm done! This took so long. Seriously, like 3 hours. And I said I was going to post two chapters up tonight but I don't know if I can manage it, though if I can I will. Hope you enjoyed it. And I am still sick**** Glad I don't have school tomorrow, so if the next chapter isn't up tonight, it will be up tomorrow. I PROMISE!**

**Tell me how you liked the chapter. Do you hate Shane? Because I am really starting to. Who does he think he is to have some sort of claim on Loren? Uh-uh! She's Eddie's!**

**I am sorry for not having that much of Mel and the rest of them, but when I figure out this situation here, I will bring them back. As always PM me or hit up that review button.**

**Wish me luck with the cold and cough**

**Talk to you soon!  
Love, Rachel (heart)**


	10. Another Author's Note

Hi it's me again. This isnt a chapter, and I am sorry for the confusion. I said I would be posting again tonight and I am sorry for lying. Truthfully, I feel like shit right now. My nose aches, my throat hurts, and my head feels like it's about to explode. I am sorry for breaking yet another promise but I need to just sit down and relax, all of the drama on this fan fiction isn't really good for me.

The next chapter will be up tomorrow though, and it will be AMAZING! Yes. I have been talking to littlespankie and Reyes208, they are amazing by the way, but I have some ideas for the next chapter and it will have some fighting but also some Loving. Though at the end you may hate me... just saying.

But remember~~ nothing is as it seems... HAHAHA

Sorry again for the inconvienance.

I will update as soon as I can.

*Keep Calm and Love Cody Longo*

Talk to you soon,

Love, Rachel (heart)


	11. Chapter Seven

**Hi it's me again! I am posting today! SURPRISE! I am going to keep this short and sweet: Thank you for everyone who has ever reviewed and I hope you like the new chapter. I am still sick, so I might post tonight again or tomorrow if I decide not to do to school. No promises though, I don't want to break any more.**

**Song Recommendation: She Wouldn't Be Gone by Blake Shelton**

**Book Recommendation: Oh. My. Gods. By Tera Lynn Childs**

**Shout Out: pinkrocker12- thank you so much for all of the kind words you messaged me! Thank you for the well wishes about my cousin, it really means a lot. **

**Dedication: My nose; you have dealt with so much these last few days… I love you.**

**Enjoy**

**Rachel (heart)**

Eddie's P.O.V

I opened the door for Loren when we got to the restaurant. It was getting dark outside and the temperature was about 60. Loren stepped out and I grabbed her hand, loving the feel of her soft palm in mine. I smiled at her before we walked across the pavement. I was wearing a dark gray button down t shirt with white skinny jeans. I wasn't wearing any sunglasses, I didn't want to hid when I was with Loren. I opened the glass door and Loren walked in. The place was nice. They served Mexican and I wanted to see if Loren could handle the heat.

When we walked up to the podium, the attendee paid no attention to us until she took a closer look and saw who I was.

"Oh… My… God! You're Eddie Duran," she whispered like it was our little secret.

I let go of Loren's hand to sign an autograph before I put it around Loren's waist, pulling her to my side. She smiled at the attendee's, Briana's, reaction. While another waiter, this one named James, took us to our table, I took a look at Loren. Her face was flushed and she looked embarrassed at all of the attention. I could hear all of the whispers, wondering why I was here and who she was.

I sat down at the table and James pushed the chair in for Loren, handing us our menus.

**Sorry, I don't want to write about their dinner conversations- just talking about themselves and what they do. I am going back into this where Eddie and Loren are leaving the restaurant and heading to the bar. Remember they are under 21 so there will be no drinking. **

I slid into the driver's seat and looked over at Loren. I couldn't believe we had only known each other for such a short period of time. I backed out of the parking lot. Without even thinking about it, I reached across the console and took Loren's hand in mine. She froze for a second, and I was worried that I had scared her off. She turned her head and looked at me once before relaxing her grip and entwining her fingers through mine. Every few seconds I would look over at her and smile. I turned onto a nondescript street and I saw the club. It looked like a warehouse, but there were neon lights coming through the windows. I pulled into the parking lot, and it took a while before I could find a space.

"What do you have planned, Duran?" I heard Loren ask as I put the car into gear.

"So now you have a pet name for me, Tate?" I teased, popping the "Tate"

"Only if you want one," she answered, before stepping out of the car and walking to the door.

I had to sit there for a minute before smirking and following her out.

Loren's P.O.V

When we got into the club, Eddie grabbed me around the waist to keep me close. I smiled at the thought of him caring. I looked around at the people around me. They were all under 21, as the name implied, and they looked to be having a great time. The room was huge and dark. There were splatters of neon colors painted on the wall. There was a DJ playing beats with heavy bass and the ground shook with the force of it. I smiled and it was really hard not to start dancing right there.

It was hard to imagine that I was here with Eddie Duran. But that was the first time that night where I thought about him as Eddie Duran. Though no one around us seemed to notice, they were two wrapped up in gyrating hips and sweaty bodies to pay attention to his identity. Eddie led me over to the bar, where we sat on two of the high chairs.

"What would you two like to drink?" The bartender asked, a 20 something nice looking brunette.

"Uh, I'd like a water and Loren…?" Eddie asked, turning his gaze on me.

"Water, as well."

The girl nodded before reaching under the bar and handing us two bottles of water.

I opened the cap and drank in the sweet taste of the water.

"Loren?"

I stopped drinking to look at Eddie. He was glancing between me and the ever growing dance floor.

"Yeah, Eddie?"

"Do you wanna uh- dance?" He asked, while playing with his water. He sounded nervous and I almost laughed right there.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Eddie grinned at me before chugging his water and grabbing my hand. I stood up and followed him onto the floor. I couldn't really understand what song was on, just bass and no words. My hips were already starting to move and Eddie pushed us farther into the mound of dancers. On every side there was sweat and testosterone. It smelled like sex.

Eddie suddenly stopped and spun me around until I was flush against him. I was about to move back until I realized just how _good_ it felt. His warm torso was pressed against mine and his large hands were resting on my hips. I could feel their warmth through my dress.

"Are you ok? Loren?" Eddie asked while I just stood there. We hadn't started dancing yet.

I smiled before resting my arms on his shoulders and nodding my head.

"Perfect."

Eddie pushed his hands down gently on my hips as our bodies danced to the music. I dipped back, I gyrated my hips against his, and I was in no way acting like a lady. My mother would be so proud.

Eddie kept up with me and pressed himself closer, as if he needed to be closer. Like his life depended on it. My eyes were half lidded as I danced, pouring everything into it. I opened my eyes to see Eddie's face. He was smiling and sweating lightly and to me, he'd never looked more handsome. Something must have flashed through our locked gaze because suddenly he moved his hands from my hips to my cheeks.

He cupped them and crashed his lips onto mine, hard. I stopped dancing and it was all bump and grind. It was not an innocent kiss, not by a long shot. It was full of desire and passion. My hands went from his shoulder to run them up and down his sides. Our tongues were twisting together and if we were anywhere other than a dance club one step away from an orgy, I would be embarrassed. But no one was paying attention. I wanted this moment with him, with Eddie.

I pulled back from the kiss and I was breathing heavily, my lips were tingling and swollen. I looked up at Eddie before we started to dance again.

XOXOXOXOXO

When we got back to the guy's house on Sorority Row, it was pretty late; probably around 11:30. I looked across the street into where I would be staying, and I saw that the lights were all out. No one would be staying with me tonight.

It was a different story on the other side of the house. The lights were all on and you could hear a video game being blasted. There was another car in the driveway that didn't belong to either Shane or Logan. Brandon.

He was a sweet guy, on the opposite spectrum from Shane. He was one of my best friends growing up, and not half bad looking with short black hair and dark blue eyes. I hadn't seen Brand since that summer before senior year, and even then I hadn't seen him here, in Northport. It was back in Lansing.

I disentangled my hand from Eddie's where it rested in his lap. He smiled at me and we stepped out of the car.

"Do you want to come in Loren?" He asked while walking up to the stairs.

I thought it through for a second. Would I rather want to stay at home, in sweats, eating ice cream alone or come over here and spend time with this new guy? Who just happened to be an international superstar.

"I would love to."

Eddie grinned at me before grabbing my hand again and guiding me up the steps. I looked over at Eddie to see him smiling at me as he opened the door. I walked through and saw Logan, Brandon, and Shane sitting on the couch playing a war game.

When they heard the door close, they all looked up. I saw Shane look at Eddie with a smirk on his face but I set it aside when Brandon smiled and me and stood up. I smiled widely at him and he walked over to me.

"Hey, Lo; long time no see," he said as he patted my back, like I was one of the boys.

"Yeah, last time I saw you Brand, you were about 2 inches taller and 100 pounds lighter," I teased. Brandon let out a bark of a laugh.

"Ha. Last time I saw you Loren, you were about 5 inches shorter and 2 bra sizes smaller."

"Yup, that's me."

"So, Loren. How's Adrianna these days?" Brandon asked me as he led me away from Eddie to walk into the kitchen.

Brandon always did have a crush on Aid. But she was always one for the bad boys, never learning her lesson. While Brandon was as good as they came, she never was interested.

"Keep hoping Brand. You never know," I said as I grabbed water out of the fridge.

Suddenly I heard a crash in the living room and I ran out to find Shane and Eddie wrestling on the floor. My eyes widened as Shane landed an uppercut on Eddie. Eddie got on top of Shane and punched him hard in the face. Shane feigned to the side and they kept rolling until they hit the glass coffee table. Eddie's head hit the side and the table shattered. I let out a gasp and I ran over to stop them. Logan was trying to get them off of each other but he couldn't ; he fell back on his ass and Brandon left my side to help him get up.

They kept fighting and I ran forward and clutched at the back of Shane's shirt pulling him off of Eddie. He actually let me and pulled me against him. I tried to get away from him but his hold just tightened like a vise. I looked down at Eddie to see him wiping his lip and his face was bleeding right above the eyebrow, he had a cut that looked pretty deep.

"Let go of me Shane!" I yelled.

"Shane, stop. Dude just let her go," my brother said as he pulled me away from Shane. Once I was free of his grip, I knelt down next to Eddie and took his face in my hands.

I grimaced as I saw how deep the cut really was. His cheek would be bruised the next day, and he would look like hell for a while.

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

"Are you kidding me, Eddie? I should be asking you that."

He smiled and covered one of my hands with his.

"I'm fine," he answered.

I moved my hands from his face down to his shoulders to help him up. Once he was standing tall and I was sure he was ok, I turned around to Shane.

"What the hell?!" I yelled at him.

"Loren, what the fuck are you doing going out with him?" He asked, stepping closer. I heard Logan walk over to Eddie and help him walk over to the couch to sit down.

I walked close to him and shoved him. Hard.

Shane stumbled back and looked at me with bewilderment in his eyes.

"Loren, calm down," Brandon warned, stepping forward. I glanced at him and gave him a silent look to back off.

"Loren—"

I pushed Shane again. He hit the wall and put his hands up.

"No. This is done. You promised you would stay away from me," I stepped back over to Eddie and helped him up. I walked him past Shane and opened the door, "You lied."

I grabbed Eddie's arm and helped him over to my house. I was going to clean him up and have him sleep on the couch. I didn't want him anywhere near Shane anytime soon.

"What are you doing, Loren?" Eddie asked as I opened the door to my house.

I walked him over to the dining room table and I sat him down in one of the chairs.

"Never mind that," I answered before heading into the kitchen and grabbing a bowl of warm water, a washcloth, and the first aid kit from under the sink. I headed back in and brought the chair over to sit in front of him. "Just shut up and don't move."

I put the washcloth in the water and wiped it across the cut on his forehead. He flinched and I grimaced. It must've really hurt. I cleaned out the cut slowly and when I was done, I grabbed a medicated bandage from the kit and pressed it on the wound.

I took a deep breath before asking, "What happened?"

Eddie was looking anywhere except my eyes. I grabbed his chin and turned his face towards me. I raised my eyebrows as I began to clean the cut on his lip.

"He was talking shit about you, and how you were his. I just-just couldn't take it. I'm sorry for causing a scene," he paused before chuckling, "what a great date night, right?"

I laughed and turned my attention back to his lip. It was not that bad, just a tiny cut in the corner. I cleaned it up and stood. I grabbed the kit and supplies.

I was heading into the kitchen when I thought of something. I turned around slightly and looked back at Eddie.

"Why did it bother you so much?" I asked before heading into the kitchen. I put the kit under the sink and the bowl into the dishwasher.

I heard Eddie stand up and I was in front of the sink when I felt a hand on my waist. I turned around and he was right there. I sent him a questioning glance. Eddie said nothing until he leaned in and pressed his lips on mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself closer. This time it was me who needed more, not him. I heard a sound come from Eddie's throat that sounded somewhat like an animalistic growl. I felt something tingle deep inside of me when he pushed me up against the sink. Eddie lifted me up onto the counter and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Eddie pulled back and caressed my face with his palm. It was callused and large, but it felt so sexy right now.

"You are taking me straight to hell,"

I laughed.

"At least I'll be there to keep you company."

He smiled, "That's what I'm counting on."

Eddie kissed me again, even harder. I tightened my legs around his waist as he picked me up. I kissed him as hard as I could, tugging his lower lip between my teeth. He let out another growl and he tripped lightly over something on the floor. His tongue rubbed up against mine and I let out a moan. Eddie's lips moved from my lips to my neck as he carried me up the stairs and laid me on the bed.

XOXOXOXOXO

I woke up in a daze. My mind was muddled and the sheets were twisted around my sweaty form. The light was streaming in through the window, and it burned my eyes. I felt sated, and happy. My hands were sore from clutching the covers so hard. I wiggled my fingers and tried to focus. All I could think about was last night; I couldn't focus on anything else, no matter how hard I tried.

I looked to the side and the sheets were empty. Cold.

That's when my whole world came crashing down.


	12. Chapter Eight

**Hi! It's me again, I got done two chapters today! YAY! I am still sick and will not be going to school tomorrow since my mother is convinced that I have the flu. I will try to post another chapter tomorrow, maybe two? But no promises…And remember for this chapter: nothing is as it seems.**

**I hope you all liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one as well. I certainly did enjoy writing it.**

**Song Recommendation: A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson**

**Movie Recommendation (?): Dark Knight Trilogy (All 3—make it a marathon, I did today ****)**

**Shout Out: littlespankie- I love your profile picture! ` **

**Dedication: Anyone who is reading this… I love you all.**

**Enjoy Chapter 8.**

**Love, Rachel (heart)**

Loren's P.O.V

"Eddie?"

I sat up and wrapped the sheets around me. I looked around the room and I saw my clothes all over the floor. I looked up to the ceiling to try and stop the tears from flowing. I could feel them burning on the back of my eyes. I closed my eyes tightly. It was like Shane all over again.

When I woke up that morning after Shane and I had sex, when I woke up alone, all I could feel was sadness and regret. Right now, all I could feel was heartbreak and despair. It was 100 times worse than Shane because I thought Eddie was different.

I couldn't stop a tear from escaping, and it ran down my face, hot like a branding iron. I shook my head and stood up slightly, feeling uneasy on my feet. I bent down and picked up my bra and underwear, the lace ones. I remembered the look on Eddie's face when he saw them. It made my heart hurt even more. I pulled them both on and got out ripped jean shorts from the dresser and a comfy t shirt. I pulled on the clothes and wiped my eyes with the palm of my hands. I put my hair up into a messy bun and checked the mirror. My face was flushed, you couldn't tell I had been crying, but right next to the shoulder of the shirt you could see part of a hickey that I couldn't remember Eddie giving me.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror for a moment before I heard the creaking of the door open. I looked past my reflection in the mirror and I let out a squeak of surprise. I put my hand up against my pounding chest.

"I'm sorry if I uh, startled you," Eddie said with a smirk on his face.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"You jerk! You gave me a heart attack."

I leaned up against the wall and tried to calm my racing heart. I looked at Eddie and took in his appearance. He was wearing the tank top he wore under his shirt last night and his boxers. In his hands he held a plate with eggs and bacon. I smiled at it and sat down on the bed.

Eddie walked over to the bed and sat next to me. He handed me the plate and I placed it in my lap.

"I am really surprised that I didn't wake up. You know, with the smell of this," I said, pointing to the food. I dug into the food and was shocked that it actually tasted pretty good.

I must have let my surprise show on my face, because suddenly Eddie laughed loudly and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You could actually look like it's not that much of a shocker,"

I laughed along with him, "Yeah, well, where's the fun in that?"

I turned towards him and I saw relief show on his face.

"Hey, Loren, I'm sorry that you had to wake up alone. I just wanted to make breakfast and—"

I silenced him with a kiss. It was sweet and gentle and a complete 180 from last night.

When I pulled back, his eyebrows were raised, his eyes were closed, and he looked like I surprised him.

"Thank you, for this," I said, pointing at the food once again.

"No prob," Eddie smiled at me and my heart stopped. Last night I learned that he wasn't perfect, he was pretty goofy at times, and that things were so uncomplicated they were complicated.

Last night, things weren't graceful, they weren't perfect, those things, they were… us. We weren't perfect timing and equal angles. In retrospect, we were bad timing and awkward angles. Filled with desire and passion, not friendship and sensuality, we made last night our own.

I kept eating, and I felt stupid for worrying. How could I compare this sweet guy in front of me to the one who had left me 2 years ago?

I looked over to Eddie and saw him staring at me with a small smile on his face. I looked into his warm eyes before my gaze swept to the cut on his forehead. There was a blot of red that had appeared since last night on the bandage over his cut. I put down the plate and turned. Eddie shook his head and said,

"It's nothing."

I smacked his cheek.

"Shut up. And let me check it out."

Eddie chuckled and I took his face in my hands. The beginnings of stubble were showing on his cheeks and jaw. The cut on his lip was healing. I ran my fingers up his cheek and his eyes closed. I stifled a chuckle and peeled the bandage off of the cut. I grimaced at the sight.

The cut was still bleeding, slower now, but red was flowing out. The outside of the cut was beginning to peel and it looked like shit. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of my room and down the stairs. I pointed at the table and he smirked at me once before sitting down. I shook my head and grabbed the First Aid Kit from under the sink. I walked back to the table and sat down across from him.

"Loren, I don't need that—"

I put my finger up to his lips and narrowed my eyes.

"Just say thank you."

He rolled his eyes.

"Thank you."

"Good, now shut up again."

I grabbed an antiseptic wipe from the kit and rubbed it over his wound. Eddie let out a stifled groan and flinched. I locked eyes with him and sent him an apologetic glance. I pressed the bandage over his wound and smoothed it out. I smiled at my handiwork. It looked pretty damn good.

When I was done, I wiped my hands on my shorts and stood up. Eddie stood up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and leaned back into his embrace. Eddie buried his head in my neck and I got chills up and down my spine. He kissed my shoulder and it took all I had not to melt back into him. But I stepped away and turned around. Eddie had hung his head back and his eyes were closed.

I giggled.

"Don't look like you were just robbed or something," I said as I led him back upstairs.

"I just was."

I went into my room and grabbed Eddie's shirt and jeans off of the floor. I handed them to him and he stepped into his jeans. Then pulled on his shirt.

"Do you wanna hang out today?" Eddie asked me once he looked presentable.

I looked back at him and smiled.

"What do you have in mind, Duran?"

"That's for me to know and you to maybe find out."

Eddie's P.O.V

I grabbed Loren's hand and dragged her downstairs, despite her protests. She looked really cute when she was frazzled. I put on my sneakers and left her in the living room as I ran to my car. I opened up the trunk and grabbed my swim trunks out of the back; they had fallen out when we were moving in.

I ran back to the house and saw Loren sitting on the couch with her legs crossed, smirking at me. I laughed and pointed at my swimsuit before heading into the bathroom to get changed. I heard the stairs creaking.

I pulled on the simple black trunks and walked out to wait for Loren. I grabbed my sunglasses and put them on.

Loren came walking down in her jean shorts, neon retro sunglasses, black flip flops, and maroon and black plaid bikini top. She looked hot. I remembered last night and I shook my head to stop myself from getting a boner.

"Ready to go?" I asked her as I took her hand.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" She asked as we walked down the steps.

I was about to answer her when I heard the sound of a bastard yelling.

"Well, don't they look like two fuck buddies?" Shane yelled at us as he, Brandon, and Logan walked out of the house.

"Shane, show some respect. That's my sister," Logan hissed.

"Do I look like I care?" Shane asked before jumping down the stairs and coming to a stop right in front of us, next to my car.

My anger boiled and all I wanted to do was punch him in the face, the way I couldn't last night. I wanted to make him never want to talk bad about Loren ever again.

"Shane, don't," Loren said, warning him as she gripped onto my arm.

All I wanted to do was protect her. Like last night. But this time, the instinct was stronger. Because of what we shared last night. The whispers, the laughs, the secrets told, they were all binding us closer together. I _needed_ to protect her.

"No. Listen to me, this little _shit_ isn't going to be able to keep you satisfied. You know that, he knows that, and I know that. So the best thing for you to do is let him go and come back to me," I watched in anger as he walked closer to her and ran his hand up and down her arm.

Before either of us could process the situation, I think, her right hand snapped out and punched him in the groin. I stiffened and Shane let out a cry and a muffled whimper as he crumpled to the ground at her feet.

She let go of my hand and bent down.

"No, you listen to _me; _don't _ever _touch me, you little shit." She stood up and walked around the car to get in the passenger seat. I stood there for a moment before getting in the car myself and driving off. In the rearview mirror, I saw Brandon and Logan help Shane stand up.

XOXOXOXO

I pulled into the parking spot at the Sleeping Bear Dunes. I stepped out of the car and stretched my legs, we had been in the car for about 45 minutes and I was stiff. I walked around the car to see Loren doing the same thing. When she reached up, her stomach muscles strained and you could see her abs.

"What are we doing here?" She asked me.

I entwined my fingers through hers and we walked up to the paying booth, it was $10 for the day. I paid the money then we walked through the path to the first big hill.

"My parents used to take me here when I was a kid and I wanted to take you here."

We started to walk up the hill and my calves were already starting to hurt.

"My parents used to take Logan and me here too. We would always run to the top then race down." I laughed at her story and squeezed her hand.

We kept walking and talking about family memories. It felt so normal with Loren and there was no way I could imagine doing this with anyone other than her. Not even Chloe. Definitely not Chloe. She was the kindest person I had ever met, and she just happened to be extremely beautiful.

We finally got to the top and took a second to look out at Lake Michigan. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and brought her to my side.

"We did it!" She yelled. I nodded.

"Now here comes the fun part, "she said as she grabbed my hand tighter and she began to run down the hill.

I fell behind after her and soon my legs couldn't keep up with the momentum of my body and Loren's. We were about halfway down and I tripped. My knees buckled and I fell face first into the hot sand, rolling down. My hand was still connected with Loren's and she fell down as well. We tumbled together down the hill, a mess of limbs, swimsuits, and sunglasses. Somehow we ended up on the bottom and Loren was lying on top of me, her legs in between mine, and my arms were wound around hers. I looked up into the bright sun and I was happy that my sunglasses had somehow managed to stay on. I heard laughing and I looked up into her bright hazel eyes. She was laughing her ass of and it was making me shake. Her laughter was contagious, though. Before I knew it, I was laughing too. I couldn't stop. I was losing my breath and Loren rolled off me because she was laughing so hard.

When we finally calmed down, I looked over at her and all I wanted to do was kiss her like I kissed her last night. And not stop. Ever. She was covered in sand, like I was, and we stood up, balancing on each other.

She looked at me once before running away from me and shedding her shorts. I watched in awe, my gaze glued on her ass, as she stepped out of her flip flops and running into the late morning water. She ran through the water and stopped when she was about thigh high. I just stood there until I peeled off my shirt and shoes and ran in after her.

The water was freezing, but it was a nice contrast to the burning of the summer sun and the sand on our skin. I was about a foot away from her when I ran forward and tackled her into the water. She shrieked and when she popped up, she glared at me.

I stepped back, the water dripping off of my hair. I put my hands out in front of me in a "hit me with your best shot" gesture and she charged me. I yelled out as she shoved me down and sat on me. My ass was on the bottom and my head was barely above the water. She looked down at me with a smile on her face.

Before she could gloat in her "victory" I had stood up slightly and she dropped down. When she looked up at me, I was leaning in to kiss her. Before our lips could connect, she ran off, leaving me waiting. She dashed off deeper into the water. I ran up behind her and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her off of the ground.

She squealed as my wet skin touched hers and I felt a jolt of electricity go through my body. I stopped for a second, and Loren kept struggling. Loren ceased to struggle and I loosened my hold. Loren turned around and crashed her lips onto mine. I held her close and our bodies were flush against each other. I kept kissing her and I didn't want to stop. I could tell she didn't want to stop either. But I knew that if we didn't stop I knew we would end up in a very compromising position, and there were children coming later.


	13. UPDATE

**I know that you all got really mad at me for posting an Authors Note as a chapter last time. I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS! I ****just wanted to tell you that I don't think I will be posting for a while. First Off, I have been having a lot of writer's block- case in point: No new chapters have been put up since the 18th. And Second, you know how last time I was sick? Well, now I am on crutches for a stress fracture on my left shin. And to make it even worse, I am getting my wisdom teeth out on Tuesday. **

**I am going to be feeling like shit, and hopefully I can find it in myself to write! I may post a chapter this week though. **

**I want to and I hope you don't hate me right now. I am so so so sorry!  
I love you all and please don't leave mean reviews... you know I hate them.**

**Love, Rachel**


	14. Author's Note-- I KNOW, I KNOW

**Ugh! I am sorry for doing this to you. This is an update though- my surgery for my mouth is tomorrow. And I got some inspiration today! FINALLY RIGHT? Well, I am writing the new chapter right now, and each chapter usually takes about 2 hours. So, please be patient. I might even get two chapters up tonight, to make up for the uncertainty of this next week. As I have said, I will try to post a couple chapters this week but I will be drowned down on VICADIN, so there are no promises to be made. Though I WILL BE POSTING AT LEAST ONE CHAPTER TONIGHT! I PROMISE!**

**Thank you all for the patience and support. And, all of the well wishes so many of you have sent me, they mean SO much to me. Thanks again, and I will get back to writing the chapter. **

**Talk to you soon, Love Ya'll!**

**-Rachel (heart)**


	15. Chapter Nine

**_Hi! I told you I would be posting tonight! I'm so sorry for the wait though! Its been about 2 weeks. This chapter will be about Mel, Aid, Ian, and Tyler. It will focus on their trip, (Because I missed them :) ) and when they return. And you know that Mel is going to figure it out about Loren and Eddie. There will be some humor. I was wondering though, should I bring in Chloe? Or is that just too much drama? Tell me your thoughts and everything._**

**_Also, I want to know who should be with Logan, and what do you want to happen to Shane? Or just what you want to happen in the story, what you want to see and stuff like that. Just tell me your thoughts in a review or in a Private Message. I promise that I will consider them and try to incorporate them into this story._**

**_Oh, and sorry if its short. I just wanted to post soon._**

**_Song Recommendation: Falling into you by Cody Longo (heart, need I say more)_**

**_Movie Recommendation: THE HOST by Stephenie Meyer- I saw it yesterday and it was fucking amazing:) I (heart) Max Irons. Check it out and tell me what you think._**

**_Shout Out/Dedication: (I have a few): coracece3, littlespankie (haha), Maggie1214, amarioni546, holly. And a special dedication to .9- thank you so much for your review!_**

**_Love, Rachel (heart)_**

Melissa's P.O.V

I grabbed my sunglasses from the dash and put them on. The summer Michigan sun was glinting off of the lake and it was right in my eyes. I felt a sweet relief when the world darkened. I looked into the driver's seat and I saw Ian looking all handsome and I got butterflies in my stomach. Again.

I reached across the seat and grabbed Ian's hand without even thinking about it. My heart leapt into my throat and I could feel my face heating up. I was about to pull my palm from his, when he entwined his fingers through mine and squeezed my hand. I gasped when he turned and grinned at me, realizing that not for the first time, that his face was truly stunning. I down-casted my eyes before checking the rearview mirror; I saw Tyler's arm around Adriana's shoulder. She was leaning into him and he whispered something in her ear, probably what he wanted to do to her when we got back to Sorority Row. I shook my head slightly. I couldn't focus on her though, I was too busy thinking of my best friend.

I couldn't stop worrying about Loren. I mean, two of her exes showing up in two days? That shit sucks. Plus, I can tell that Eddie is into her. Like a lot. I was happy for her, surely, but I was kinda jealous. She got the rockstar. She got Eddie freaking Duran. While I'm not complaining about Ian, and I know Adriana was about as far away from doing the same about Tyler as someone could get. Loren deserved it though and I wanted to make sure she made the most of it.

We were heading back from a cool day- and night- in Sutton's Bay. We spent it tubing and speeding around the bay. That was one thing I missed from high school, being able to go out with boys to the lake and just have a blast. And a blast we did have. Aid fell in the water numerous times, and once, Tyler jumped in to "rescue" her. Ian on the other hand, seemed to be the complete opposite of Ty, and from what I've heard, Eddie. Ian made fun of Tyler endlessly. Then they began to wrestle in the water, the way guys do. Once they got over their little scuffle, we had hot dogs and chips near the beach. The rest is just history.

"Hey Mel?" I heard an Australian accent. The gears clicked in my head and my heart hammered. _Stop, Mel! You just met this guy, and to make it worse; you just broke up with Adam. _

__Adam.

The guy who was my first in everything. My first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first time, my first love. But it was over. He had left for NYU and I stayed here. I knew it would happen eventually, but it didn't lessen the blow. Not at all. The more I thought about it, the more I realized how different Adam was from Ian. Where Adam was sweet and wholesome, there was something about Ian that was dark and dangerous. And I liked it. I really liked it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I snapped out of my thoughts. Ian had stopped the car at a stop light, he had taken his sunglasses off, and he was looking at me with concern.

"What?" I asked as Ian started the car back up. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I've been trying to get through to you for a few minutes, love."

I shivered at his mention of _love._

"Oh, well what's up?" I tried for nonchalance, but I could tell that I couldn't manage it. I could tell that Ian could see right through me.

"We're in Traverse City and I wanted to stop for Ice Cream. I wanted to know if you wanted anything."

I looked up and could see that we were parked at a drive thru creamery. I didn't even hear that the lady had asked us what we wanted. I looked back to Aid and Ty, but they were too wrapped up in each other to notice anything. I rolled my eyes.

"I would like a Caramel Crunch Bar, topped with melted chocolate." And I though he was going to talk to me about us.

Stupid me.

XOXOXOXO

We pulled into Sorority Row, and it was silent. Ian was still holding my hand after we finished the Ice Cream. His hands were sticky, and it was the sexiest thing I'd ever felt. Well, not ever, but you get the picture. Aid and Ty pulled back from each other's mouths and looked up, dazed and confused. I saw a Red pickup truck in the boy's driveway, along with Eddie's SUV and another gray car. I easily recognized the pickup as Shane's, and the gray car looked to belong to Brandon. I remembered him and immediately looked back to Aid. Brand had a little crush on Adriana for a couple of summers, but nothing had ever happened. And by little, I mean skyscraper little. Full sized Skyscraper on ant hill little.

She looked a little annoyed and went back to kissing Tyler. I looked to the boy's house and saw Shane come out of the door and yell something not-so-pure at the other house. Ian stopped the car and I got out. I walked past the lovebirds (Aid and Ty) and stood next to Ian at the end of the speedboat, which was tied onto the end of our vehicle. To watch the show.

I heard a door slam and I saw Eddie coming out of our house, Loren hot on his heels. There was something different about them. Loren looked _very _concerned about Mr. Rockstar and Eddie stopped every few feet to look back at my best friend with concern. Shane hopped down from the porch and stood right up in front of Eddie.

Oh Shit.

I went to stand next to Loren, but Ian grabbed my arm and brought me back to him.

I wasn't even paying attention to the show, I kept looking at Loren's hand around Eddie's arm, and Eddie's arm around Loren's waist. Suddenly Loren looked up to Eddie and it all made sense. _No way in hell. No way. No fucking way. _My eyebrows rose, and a knowing smirk came onto my face.

Loren Tate was going to have some explaining to do.

**Ugh! WHY IS IT SO SHORT! I'm sorry for the wait, and for this? It's not my best work, but I wanted to post this. There will be some more drama with Mel and Loren. Will Mel ask Loren some *questions*, if you know what I mean? Well, tell me what you think, and the answers to the previous questions. Please, Please review? They make my day.**

**I will try to post again tonight. If not then, maybe tomorrow evening, after my surgery. But no promises, I might be out to the world, you never know. **

**Again, tell me your thoughts and what you want to see soon on here.**

**LEDDIE FOREVER! :) Season 2- June 8th is what I heard. Hopefully its true.**

**Wish me luck for my Wisdoms! The next time I post, I will probably be bitching and moaning about how much it hurts. (Well, more than usual) Talk to you soon!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Love, Rachel (heart)**


	16. Authors' Note

Sorry about doing this again, but I will be posting another chapter of this soon! Tonight or tomorrow. I am feeling pretty good and I will get some writing in.

I am asking you all to check out my new one shot about Leddie's first time.

This will be extremely M rated, and it will be under the M rating.

Please check it out. It will be up later today.

So please PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!  
Thanks! :)

Love, Rachel


	17. Chapter Ten

_**So, I want to thank all of you who checked out my one shot "So We Broke it?" any time in these last few days, thanks! If not, then check it out. I also heard that a lot of you are mad because you waited 2 weeks for the 9th chapter and it was about Melissa. I'm truly sorry about that though. There will be some Leddie in this. To user nelliesmiles- I think I might use your suggestion- thanks:) Sorry this is so short but I wanted to leave it with a cliffy.**_

_**Song Recommendation: Come On Get Higher by Matt Nathanson**_

_**Book Recommendation: Witch and Wizard series by James Patterson or Morganville Vampires series by Rachel Caine**_

_**Shout-outs/Dedications: user "holly", hollywoodheighter, marirosa1979, pinkrocker12, littlespankie, nelliesmiles, Sam, and Desiree. And YOU, yes you who is reading this.**_

_**Oh, and I NEED you all to leave a review. I am at 96 right now, and I would love to hit 100 reviews for 10 chapters. I imagine Shane as the Stifler from American Pie- just saying.**_

_**Thanks for reading :)**_

_**Love, Rachel (heart)**_

Loren's P.O.V

I entwined my fingers through Eddie's and sat down next to him on the couch. I turned my head and was about to press my lips to his when Shane had to open his big mouth and interrupt our moment.

"Hey fuckers!?" I pulled back from Eddie's mouth- which was RIGHT THERE, and followed him as he stalked out the door. When I got out into the Michigan summer heat I saw Ian and Mel pulling into the driveway, great just what I needed.

Before I dwelled on it too much, I followed Eddie to where Shane stood in the middle of the driveway. This was getting seriously old.

"Shane, stop," Eddie tried to reason, but Shane looked a little drunk if you ask me. I wrapped my arm around Eddie's and I tried to ignore how good it felt. Eddie turned his head around and looked at me before all hell broke loose. Shane stepped forward and was right up in Eddie's face, I could see Eddie's haw was set and locked, the anger in his eyes was simmering.

"No, man. I was just thinking how-" Shane was interrupted by me, grabbing him by the ear and dragging his sorry ass to the boy's house. I pushed him on to the porch and called for my brother.

"Logan!"

I saw Logan walk out, and Brandon following him. Brandon shook his head slightly before grabbing Shane and hauling him inside, despite his protests. Logan looked at me then, and I could see how disappointed he was. If it was in me or Shane, I didn't know. My anger softened then, and I gave Logan one last look before I stepped back to Eddie and he wrapped his arm back around my waist.

"Does he ever give up?" Eddie asked me as he whispered in my ear.

"He will," I thought about it for a moment before elaborating, "Eventually."

Eddie laughed and I heard a girl clear her throat.

My eyes widened, my joints froze, and my palms started to sweat. It was Mel. I looked up into Eddie's face and I saw a smile had appeared. He soon noticed my change in attitude and looked at me in concern. Eddie used the tips of his fingertips to lift my chin up until my eyes were glued to his warm brown orbs. A silent question passed between us but I shook my head and stepped back.

Just like I thought, Mel ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly. I let her do so for a moment before I let her pull me away from Eddie and drag me to the house. I gave Eddie a sympathetic glance and he tilted his head knowingly before walking over to Ian.

Melissa pulled me into the house and basically threw me on the couch. I took a deep breath before looking up at her. She had her eyebrows raised and made a hand gesture for me to "keep talking" but I hadn't even started. She kept making the gesture and I just sat there.

"What?" I asked her.

"What? What? After what I just saw between you and Mr. Rockstar, you have the nerve, the nerve, to ask _what?" Uh, Oh_

"I don't know what you're talking about," I let out a hmph and she rolled her eyes.

Mel walked forward and bent down until she was level with me.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You slept with him, didn't you?"

"No.. I uh.. no, What?" I laughed nervously.

Melissa smirked and waggled her eyebrows. I silently pleaded with God that Mel would forget all of a sudden and not ask the question I knew she would, but apparently God was busy because Mel let out the questions.

"When? Why? How? Ooh, was he any good?" She kept waggling her eyebrows.

"Mel... Mel... Mel!"

Melissa stopped talking and looked at me expectantly.

"When is last night, how is he put his-"

"I don't need to know that part, Lo."

I giggled and kept talking.

"How- well you know that part, right? Why, well, I just wanted him, so that's why. And for your last question, hell yes." I was full blown blushing by now and Mel was open mouthed by my forwardness. Then her jaw slacked look turned to one filled with pride and happiness.

"Thank God!"

We burst into fits of giggles and she hugged me again.

"Are you happy, Lo?"

"Yeah, I really am."

I looked at Melissa and she had tears in her eyes.

"No, no. Why are you crying?" I asked her as I wiped her tears away.

"I'm just really glad you're happy."

I nodded my head and she sat next to me on the couch before leaning in and pushing her shoulder up against mine.

Eddie's P.O.V

After Mel dragged Loren off, I walked over to Ian and he slapped me on the shoulder. I saw Adriana and Tyler sneak off onto the beach and I sat down in the grass. I could practically hear the skepticism in Ian's movements. My best friend, and he was acting like he didn't know me.

"So what's happening with you and that Loren girl?" Ian asked, not-so-subtly as we looked out onto the beach.

"I could ask the same about you and Mel."

Ian laughed and shook his head.

"I don't know... there's just something about her I can't shake. But I'm asking you about Loren, mate. You two sure looked cozy just then." Ian waggled his eyebrows. I lowered my head.

"What about Loren?" I shook my head and images of her filled my brain. She was perfect. Her soft brown eyes and wavy mahogany hair with fair skin. The way she danced, the way she laughed, the way she loved. Definitely the way she loved.

"Come on mate, you know what I'm talking about."

"Fine, Ian. We uh, you know..."

"You got it in?"

I turned bright red and Ian started laughing hard.

"Well that answers my question."

I laughed and I heard a car door slam. I looked to the driveway and my jaw dropped. Why was she here? I was pissed as hell.

"Why the fuck are you here?!"

_**OOH- can someone say CLIFFY? CLIFFY. Oh, never mind. Tell me who you think it is and what you thought of the last chapter. Again, I need you to review so be nice and do that for me. Also, I want to write some one shots but I don't know what to write them about- give me some ideas please?! I want to write some Leddie fluff. Reviews help me grow as a writer and I love them.**_

_**I want you to leave a review **_**_telling me what you thought. OR any ideas for one shots._**

**_PLEASE!  
Oh, and check out my story, "So We Broke it?" PLEASE!?_**

**_Talk to you soon. _**

**_Love, Rachel (heart)_**


	18. AN :(

_**HI guys... so I promise this is the last time. I am just telling you that I am not going to be posting on any of my **__**stories this week. (TSSB, IBSYA) and any of my one shots. I promise I will BE BACK this weekend. I am grounded because my grades are slipping, and I cannot use the laptop for the rest of the week. :(. I'm so sorry for any of you who are waiting for new chapters on any of my fan fictions. I WILL write new chapters on both TSSB and IBSYA this weekend, maybe even two? Also girlygirl920 gave me an idea for an amazing one shot so I will be posting that too. They will be super long! I promise. maybe around 4000 words each. Or more than one chapter, anyway I will be writing a ton this weekend. I am super excited for this one shot, and I am not going to give away too much but it is not AU and is a one shot about some Leddie feelings during the season! Be excited, be very excited. Thanks again for all of the patience and support and I will be back very soon. I will not be able to post anything, so I am sorry.**_

_**Talk to you soon, sorry again.**_

_**Check out girlygirl920's stories, and hhlover2345- they are amazing and will keep you entertained while I am M.I.A**_

**_I'LL MISS YOU!_**

**_Love, Rachel (broken heart)_**


	19. AN:)

**Hi people... (waiting for rotten tomatoes to be thrown at my face and booing) I am so so so so so so sorry for not updating recently. And by recently, I mean for the last few months. Do not worry my friends, I will continue to write and all that jazz. I have been super busy after getting out of school though. For the first 4 weeks, I was in driver's training, then for the last couple of weeks I have been working for my grandmother and she doesn't have WiFi. Sorry. And for the last two weeks, I have been writhing in pain because of my tongue. Remember back in April when I got my wisdoms out and had a tongue biopsy. Well, I had another one because it came back. This time they didn't put me under, just 500, 000 shots. But what can you do, right? **

**I will be updating my stories I'll Be Seeing You Again and The Spotlight Shines Bright, but I think I will be re-writing the whole TSSB because the reason I couldn't write is because I am wired for Leddie, not Lyler. But if you guys want, I will be asking which of my stories you want to be updated first. As in today. As in very very very soon.**

** I think I am giving up Something New though...**

**A. I'll Be Seeing You Again. (New Chapters)**

**B. The Spotlight Shines Bright (Whole Re Write, no Lyler. I'm not rewriting the first chapter though...)**

**C. A one shot about a very very sad topic. It should be some of my best writing though. Set about 8 months after HH ended. **

**D. UPDATE THEM ALL! (NOT A REASONABLE CHOICE!)**

**Please review with your answers or PM me with any suggestions. **

**Damn, I missed you guys.**

**Love, Rachel. **

**PS. I am writing a story on WATTPAD based on the song, Stay by Sugarland.**

**Should I write a story for HH based on that? **

**You can check it out by going to .com and in the search box, type in LaylaQ82, it's called Baby, Why Don't You Stay. It's not done or anything, but I am thinking about writing a story about that. Where Loren is like Becca and Eddie is Justin. **


End file.
